I Choose You
by Emma Peverel I
Summary: AU. Hermione Granger esta apunto de convertirse en abogada. Brillante y hábil, pero carente de relaciones sociales. Ha pasado la vida con Ginny Weasley, su mejor y única amiga, quien graciosamente es su polo opuesto. Justo cuando cree tenerlo todo bajo control, una serie de sucesos la llevarán a replantearse lo que de verdad le importa. Sí, como por ejemplo, Ron Weasley.
1. From The Begining

**From the Begining/Desde el Comienzo**

-Yo le doy un 8.5, mira que cabello tiene.

-Ginny yo creo que debes dejar de salir con tantos muchachos.

-Y yo creo que tú debes salir con más muchachos, Hermione. Bueno, o por lo menos salir con alguno.

En parte tiene razón, si algo le faltaba a Hermione Granger era más contacto con la humanidad. Y no es que no le gustaran las personas, era que no confiaba mucho en ellas. Opinaba con mucha decisión que las relaciones humanas tenían puros fines prácticos, algo que con pesar había aprendido a lo largo de sus 22 años, por eso no era extraño que pasara navidad, pascuas, o vacaciones sola. Bueno, casi sola.

Ginny Weasley era su mejor amiga y la única que tenía. Era algo así como "su destino", o al menos así llamaba a esa relación nacida a sus prematuros 11 años, en la infancia. Porque fue inevitable no terminar queriéndola. Así que para ella, Ginny no entraba en el concepto de "la gente" a la que se refería; era Ginny y la "otra gente".

-Y no te excuses en ese libro mujer, sabes que tengo razón.

-Pero si lo mismo va para ti, acabas de terminar a Dean ayer y hoy ya te estas fijando en el _Señor cabello de comercial de shampo._

La quiere mucho, como nunca quiso a otra persona en el mundo. Es amistad de la buena, lo único en lo que podía creer, lo único seguro que tenía. Y sabía que debía estar muy agradecida por ello, porque valla que si le dio razones para que se alejara. Valla que si la empujo a abandonarla. La soledad era más facíl, y en su caso, era lo que conocía de sobra. Así que cuando Ginny no se fue, y al contrario, prácticamente la obligo a escupir las palabras para poder mantener una conversación, conoció eso, amistad.

-¿Qué dices? No te escuche "señorita perfección"

-¡Ah! Ya empezaste Ginny Weasley…

Y esa era toda su vida, casi no veía a su familia ni tenía más amigos, no distracciones. Escuela y notas perfectas, vida saludable, centrada y claro, Ginny. No había más. Tenía lo necesario, por el tiempo necesario, incluyendo a las personas necesarias y el tiempo en su vida necesario. Y estaba bien con ello, ella era todo control.

-No, enserio Hermione. Eres inteligente, eres bonita y buena persona, a veces hasta puedes resultar graciosa—bromea, y ríe al encontrar su sonrisa de lado y forzada de "¿en serio?"—Oh vamos, eso era un chiste. Pero lo digo de verdad. Eres todo eso y más, entonces ¿por qué te desperdicias?

-Estamos muy en desacuerdo sobre lo que desperdicio significa—conversa mientras escribe fervientemente sobre su cuaderno de apuntes—para mí, las horas que has gastado en citas y fiestas y todo eso, bien pudieron servirme para comenzar a planear mi tesis.

-¡Que! No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, pero cuando vas a comenzar a vivir amiga. A ver más allá de la escuela, y las responsabilidades y todo eso aburrido que hacen las personas de 30.

No era un modelo de belleza, pero también era cierto que no era exactamente desagradable a la vista. Si, tampoco era tan guapa como Ginny, con su cabello rojo, piel clara y facciones delicadas, pero no le disgustaba su pelo castaño alborotado ni sus ojos color café-ámbar. Es solo que no le daba mucho aprecio a las cualidades físicas, quizá porque sabía que el desempeño académico y laboral que tendría nunca dependería de ello.

-¿Acabas de llamarme vieja?—levanta la cabeza de sus notas con expresión de ofensa cómica

-Mmm… pues no te distingues por tu espíritu joven exactamente.

-Eso no lo vi venir, lo admito—mueve la cabeza a los lados pero ríe—aunque tal vez así la gente deje de molestarme tanto, nadie busca a una aburrida. Ese es el lado bueno.

Se quedan en silencio un rato, varios chicos pasan en sus patinetas y un grupo de chicas se ríen escandalosamente de lo que parece la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Ha regresado a escribir en su cuaderno porque las ideas han vuelto a fluir con el paro de la conversación, pero aún siente como su amiga la observa cuidadosamente. Algo que hace Ginny a veces, a lo que ya se ha acostumbrado. Está apunto de sugerir que regresen al salón de clases, porque no falta demasiado para que comience la próxima. Ambas estudiantes de derecho.

-Ese no es tu lado bueno Hermione—le dice por fin.

Le cuesta un poco regresar al hilo de la charla anterior.

-Eso de la inteligencia, la responsabilidad y el control, no es tu lado bueno. Mucho menos lo es tu increíble capacidad para mantener a las personas a limite—su amiga sonríe un poco hacia el final.

-Pues si no es eso lo mejor que tengo… no sé qué podría ofrecer entonces—y lo dice en serio por su tono de voz apagado.

-Amabilidad y calidez, honestidad, lealtad, apoyo, amistad… tienes muchas cosas más, Hermione. Por eso creo que no compartirle esto al mundo es desperdiciarte.

Justo ahí, por eso Ginny es la única persona de su vida. Ve cosas en ella que ni ella misma ve. Ginny no necesita investigar ni analizar exhaustivamente para hacer un descubrimiento, lo intuye y lo siente con un sexto sentido especial que la distingue. Fue ese don el que le dijo, contra toda probabilidad, que si seguía haciéndole escupir palabras, un día la boca de Hermione Granger le soltaría los más íntimos secretos tan fácilmente como le es respirar.

-Quiza tenga que hacer algunos ajustes—es todo lo que dice Hermione.

-¡Ja! ¿Algunos?—sonríe Ginny—ya hasta te puse en mi lista de propósitos de año nuevo. Y no pensaba en solo "algunos".

Mueve la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro, con ojos entrecerrados. Se apresura a recoger sus cosas en la mochila y se levanta con paso directo al salón. Unos instantes después una apresurada Ginny ríe mientras corre para no perderle el paso.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, había sido un día lento en la escuela porque estaban a finales de semestre. Muchos chicos estaban planeando ya cómo pasarían las próximas vacaciones de verano, entre el cálido y resplandeciente atractivo de la estación. Sin duda era suficiente para ilusionar a jóvenes estresados y agotados por otro año más en la universidad. O casi a todos ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagan esto!

-Hermione son tus papás—dice con obviedad.

-No lo digas así—se ha exasperado apenas recibió ayer la llamada de su madre.

-¿Así como?

-Pues como si no los conocieras—replica.

No era una verdad oculta el hecho de que no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con sus padres. Y por mucho que lo intentara, siempre terminaba saliendo mal. No es como que fuera su culpa, porque cuando tienes 8 y tus papás se divorcian no es algo con lo que puedas hacer mucho. Claro que los quería, solo que pocas veces se entendían. Tras varios años de lo mismo, aprendió que lo mejor era dejar al margen las emociones y ser objetiva, porque al menos así parecía no salir uno irreparablemente lastimado.

-Claro que los conozco, y no es por echar leña al fuego ni con ánimo de ofender, pero tus comidas familiares eran deprimentes—acepta.

Otra razón para deberle la vida a su mejor amiga: soportar a su lado las incomodas reuniones con sus padres.

-A eso mismo me refiero. ¿Por qué mi mamá quiere que cenemos en "familia"? ¿A quién engañamos con eso?—y le dolía, aunque intentara que no, le dolía.

-Bueno, pero solo será un día. Y después podemos ir a la madriguera toda la semana.

-Si, lo sé. ¿Pasaras por mí a las 7 de la mañana como dijiste?

-Claro que sí, ¿Crees que te dejaría sufrir más de lo necesario? A las 7 en punto—acuerda Ginny—Me alegra ir allí en el verano otra vez, seguro que ya ni te acuerdas de mi familia.

Honestamente a ella también le emocionaba la idea de pasar un rato de sus vacaciones en la madriguera. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con los padres de Ginny, porque son como el prototipo de papás que quizá le habría gustado tener. Tiene agradables recuerdos de noches frente al fuego de la chimenea o en el patio trasero pretendiendo contar estrellas, claro que eso fue hacía varios años. No ha regresado a la madriguera desde que Ginny y ella terminaban la secundaria. Lo cierto es que no recuerda mucho a sus hermanos, pero no es como que se le haga extraño, no convivio mucho con ninguno.

-Por supuesto que los recuerdo, un poco más a tus padres he de admitirlo. A tus hermanos no del todo, pero no es como si me fueran indiferentes. Están los gemelos Fred y George, Charlie y…-hace un esfuerzo—el rebelde del pelo largo…

-Bill, ¡caramba! ya tenía el pelo largo en ese entonces ¿verdad?—frunce un poco el ceño divertida.

-Y está éste otro chico, el inteligente. ¿Percy?

-Correcto, Percy el perfecto—se burla la pelirroja

-Y esta…. Son todos ¿no?

-Casi. Solo falta…

A punto de terminar la oración es interrumpida por los golpes en la puerta de su pequeño, pero cómoda y práctico, apartamento. A Hermione le gustó mucho ese lugar la primera vez que lo vió, hace varios años cuando planeaban en conjunto su vida universitaria.

Ginny la mira inquisitivamente, lo que le indica que, contrario a lo que ella suponía, no es un invitado de su amiga quien llama a la puerta. Al fin, ésta se encoge de hombros y se levanta del sillón para atender.

-Hola Neville!

La oye saludar en el marco de la puerta, se hace a un lado y deja ver a un chico ancho de hombros y de aire cauto que más bien parece tímido.

-¿Cómo estas Ginny?, perdón por molestar, pero he perdido mi libreta de apuntes. Y me preguntaba si podrías prestarme la tuya para transcribirlos antes del examen.

-Si, pasa.

El momento es un tanto incómodo. Hermione recuerda su rostro de alguna parte, aunque trata de no mirarlo demasiado porque de por sí el chico ya parece que quiere vomitar de los nervios cada vez que la mira.

-Aquí esta Neville, solo que no tengo los del jueves—y luego en un susurro que pretende le sea inaudible a Hermione añade—es que no entre a clases ese día.

-Ginny—resopla la castaña.

-¡Ay Hermione! fue el jueves que hablaron de reglamentación estructural de contratos, no me perdí nada bueno—dice contradictoria.

-Bien, entonces solo consigo esos con alguien más, no te preocupes—quita importancia Neville.

El chico hizo amago de irse, cualquiera dudaría si el estremecimiento de su cuerpo fue por el repentino toque que Ginny le dio en el hombro, o por la sorpresa y el apuro de la voz de ésta última cuando hablo. Aunque no sabría decirse cual fue de las dos, hizo que Neville se pusiera un poco verde.

-¡Hermione los tiene!—exclama casi acusatoriamente.

A veces, como ahora, esa pelirroja le ponía de cabeza.

-¡No!—interviene el chico un poco asustado de pronto. Nadie se atreve a hablarle mucho a la seria Hermione Granger—No quiero molestarte Hermione, sé que eres una persona ocupada y quizá ya hasta estés estudiando sobre ellos, no.

Y lo medito un poco, sin duda Ginny la había atrapado en una emboscada. Hacía varios días que le prometió cambiar respecto a las demás personas. Esto solo era una especie de prueba, solo le faltó añadir: _"Hermione los tiene y ha prometido que será más abierta con las personas"_

-En realidad ya termine de resumirlos para estudio. Puedes llevarte mi cuaderno si quieres.

Efecto inmediato. Cara de desorientación, repentina palidez, ni Neville ni nadie se lo hubiera esperado. Hermione Granger no presta sus apuntes personales jamás.

-E..Esta bien, muchas gracias Hermione. Tu cuaderno estará de vuelta en cuanto termine.

Lo había hecho, no por ella precisamente, sino porque de alguna manera implícita prometió hacerlo. Hacer ajustes. Así que una vez que Neville se fue con su cuaderno, ambas chicas se miraron con cara divertida y rieron bastante.

-Por cierto, hablando de estar de vuelta. Regreso en un par de horas—avisa Ginny.

-¿Y a dónde vas?

-Tengo…una cita

Estaba a punto de comenzar un bien merecido sermón acerca de los pormenores de salir con chicos, cuando Hermione noto algo diferente. Quizá era algo en los ojos, o en la expresión desenfocada de su amiga. Era difícil saber qué, pero había algo diferente.

-¿Y ahora con quién Ginebra?—y lo dijo con un tono claramente provocativo a una riña.

-Se llama Harry.

-¿Harry?—pregunta como si fuera el nombre más extraño que haya escuchado-¿Cómo lo consiste? ¿Estudia aquí?

-No, él… no es de aquí. Fue… el domingo pasado cuando te fuiste a la biblioteca a repasar oficios.

-¿Y de dónde es? ¿Quién es éste Harry?

-Pues está a punto de graduarse como abogado, igual que nosotros. Y es músico también, y bueno no se más… no llegamos hasta ese punto en la charla. Pero… ¡oh! Hermione debes conocerlo. Creo…creo que puede ser él.

-¿"Él"?

-Tú sabes… el elegido.

Pero la cara de su amiga denotaba claramente que no la seguía con la idea.

-El elegido Hermione, el amor de mi vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y lo dices porque hablaron casualmente una vez?—se burla.

Ahora era Ginny la que claramente estaba perdida pensando en mil cosas más, casi fue un susurro su respuesta.

-Creo que fueron los mejores 10 minutos de mi vida.

Hermione estaba rompiéndose las costillas para no reírse de su amiga, de la cara de tonta que nunca antes había visto en ella. Y de pronto, la risa dejo en seco de dolerle en las costillas, porque era verdad: esa cara nunca la había tenido Ginny. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Es solo que… es amable y divertido, su cabello es… tan negro, y siempre se para en una forma muy graciosa en la nuca—parecía imaginarlo allí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro—tiene piel clara y es un poco más alto que yo… pero sus ojos, ¡ay amiga!, tienes que ver sus ojos, son verdes brillantes y te hacen sentir… como… como si estuvieras en casa ¿sabes?

No. La verdad era que no lo sabe, y que a estas alturas la persona más volátil, despreocupada en sus relaciones y ávida de diversidad le diga justo lo que acaba de decir, era casi impensable. Ginny hablando de "amor" es casi tan raro como que los perros hablen. Y no, no lo sabe, Hermione cree tanto en el amor como cree en Santa Claus. Por una y mil razones, sabe que el amor está en el cerebro y es hormonal, y que llegado un punto, desaparece.

Pero no se lo dirá, respeta mucho el deseo de atraer problemas de su amiga. Y en el fondo, está deseando que no salga tan mal.

-Hasta luego entonces—se despide Ginny con uno portazo y saliendo apresuradamente.

Deja tras de sí a una preocupada amiga.


	2. The Change Is Gonna Come

**The change is gonna come/El cambio está por venir.**

Es una casa grande, y bonita. Una edificación antigua, probablemente hasta histórica y famosa. Se ve en la fachada y en la estructura. Probablemente, si su infancia no hubiera sido tan solitaria, si hubiera tenido hermanos, si sus papás no hubieran decidido que no querían seguir juntos, tal vez ahora tendría mejores recuerdos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Pero qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ven, entra!

Sale de sus pensamientos rápidamente y atraviesa la reja de medio metro que la introduce al jardín para abrazar a su madre Jean.

-Hola mamá

Trata con ganas de que no suene mal, o fría, o molesta.

-Hermione, ¿así le hablas a tu madre? Hace meses que no te veo.

Claro que la palabra clave fue tratar. Solo tratar.

-Es, solo que acabo de salir del último de clases, estoy algo cansada.

-Pues no quiero parecerte molesta hija, pero te ves muy pálida y delgada, ¿estas comiendo bien?

\- Claro que si mamá, es solo que los exámenes finales fueron muy duros, es todo.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pero entra ya Hermione, ¿no quieres saludar a tu padre?

De haber hablado tal como pensaba, la respuesta inmediata y sin tanto meditarlo hubiera sido: no. En lugar de eso se limita a asentir y forzar una sonrisa.

Cruzan la sala, observa con sorpresa que todo ha vuelto exactamente al lugar de hace muchos años atrás. Los cuadros, las carpetas de los muebles, la alfombra. Resulta hasta un poco abrumador. Se pregunta si su madre lo ha hecho a propósito, sabiendo lo poco que le agrada visitar esta casa desde que, según su acuerdo de divorcio, su padre se la cedió a su madre para que ella tuviera un buen lugar donde crecer. No sabían, ni saben, que ésta casa nunca volvió a ser su hogar desde aquel día.

Instintivamente su mirada se va hasta la amplia chimenea, y sin poderlo evitar, a un espacio preciso más arriba de la misma. Ahora hay una especie de adorno café cobrizo horrible, pero en antaño era el lugar de una foto familiar. Se obliga a no mirar hacia ese lugar otra vez, porque siente como si viera el cadáver de un asesinato.

-¡Hija! ¡Oh Hermione! Que gusto me da verte. ¿Cómo va todo?—su padre extiende los brazos y la atrapa.

-Hola papá, va todo bien en la escuela, no te preocupes.

-Ya sé que no debo hacerlo, siendo tan inteligente imagino que debes darle una buena sacudida a esos maestros de vez en cuando.

Algo tan peculiar como la risa de su padre es algo que no se puede pasar por alto ni queriendo. Por un segundo, se siente menos enferma por estar aquí.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Te acuerdas John, de la vez en que regaño al maestro de primaria por equivocarse sobre el tamaño del océano pacifico? Nunca he visto más colorado a un hombre.

Y esto. Cuando su mamá secunda a su padre en una anécdota. ¡Cielos! Cuanto emociones despiertan sus papás todavía. Justo cuando creía que todo estaba enterrado, algo sale y se burla de ella por la vida que perdió. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora si ese fuera un día típico de verano en su típica familia-aún-unida?

-Hermione, que gusto verte.

Es como una bofetada en medio de la mejilla.

-Hola Susan, ¿cómo éstas?—contesta cortésmente, disimulando el repentino trance feliz que tuvo.

-Bien, y a ti como te va en el colegio

-Excelente, nada de que quejarse, ya estoy preparándome para graduarme. ¿Ha venido Carol?

-Claro que sí, está en la comedor ayudando a poner la mesa—voltea hacia la estancia más próxima y grita-¡Carol! ¡Cari, ven aquí! Saluda a tu hermana.

Carol no es su hermana, no biológica a menos. Es la hija de la nueva esposa de su padre, Susan. No le desagradan para nada éstas personas, de hecho se divierte mucho jugando con Carol, la niña de 5 años que ahora es su hermanastra.

-¡Hermione!—exclama la niña apenas sale del comedor.

Se lanza con fuerza y es recibida por su "hermana mayor", como le dice.

-¿Sabes que hermana? ¡Papá me ha comprado un perro!—se emociona la niña.

Es curioso lo que siente con respecto a esta infante, porque en parte la disfruta como no hace con nadie—salvo con Ginny, claro—y al mismo tiempo le causa las emociones más nostálgicas y tristes que puede tener. Cuanto hubiera dado por ser así de feliz.

-¿Y cómo vas a ponerle?

-Mmm… no lo sé. Puedes ayudarme a buscar un nombre si tú quieres—dice tímida.

-Me encantaría.

Es curioso como los niños no necesitan tanto para sonreír a morir.

-Me gusta que se lleven tan bien chicas, pero es hora de cenar, o todo va a enfriarse.

Una hora. Dos horas. Todo marchando dentro de los estándares normales. En realidad, estaba resultando bastante tolerante, charlas ligeras y cotidianas. Una cena clásica, sencilla. Un poco de vino. Nada que no pudiera manejarse, apunto de sobrevivir.

Y luego… Bum. Otra cachetada en la mejilla, otro desastroso aterrizaje en el mundo de la realidad.

-Por eso he decidido que lo mejor es mudarme lejos de Londres.

Las palabras suenas huecas, carecen de sentido. ¿Qué ha pasado con su madre?

-y, bueno me importa mucho como lo tomes tú Hermione. Sé que te has vuelto independiente y todo, pero… me preocupas hija.

-¿y por qué habría de preocuparte? Estoy bien.

A quién trataba de engañar era un misterio. La molestia y el dolor estaban saliendo a flote por entre su voz, en forma de ira.

-Es solo que, pareces agotada todo el tiempo, y no sales nunca con nadie más que con tu amiga Ginny. Yo… creo que estas dejando ir tu juventud Hermione. Por eso me voy a América, quiero un nuevo comienzo, lejos de Londres. Vivir.

-¡Pues vete mamá! ¡Comienza de nuevo! Haz exactamente lo que hizo papá, consíguete otro esposo y otra hija. ¡Vete a disfrutar de vivir!, que no te importe lo que dejas aquí. Aquí ya no hay nada que puedas arreglar.

Se levanta ruidosamente, tirando a un lado servilleta que tenía en su regazo, desparramando el vino de su copa. Porque todo, otra vez, parece quebrado y volverá terminar sola.

Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, esperando que todo el sueño acumulado por las recientes noches en vela estudiando le ayude a escapar al mundo de Morfeo, donde todo parece dolerle menos.

-Vas a decirme qué pasó anoche, o tengo que suponerlo todo solo por la cara que traes.

Ginny llego justo a tiempo en la mañana, 5 minutos antes de las 7 am, estaba en la entrada llamando a la puerta. Como no había dormido nada—ya sospechaba que pasaría—Hermione estuvo atenta ante cualquier ruido en la casa, sobre todo al peculiar sonido del timbre. Al escucharlo, corrió por las escaleras con una pequeña maleta de ropa y salió rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie.

No había dado más detalles a su amiga en todo el camino, ahora estaban viajando en el pequeño auto de Ginny a menos de medio kilómetro de la madriguera, pasando por paisajes agrestes hacia una región más natural y verde que la ciudad. Y ella se sentía bien, para variar, alejarse de todo.

-Mamá se va de Londres. Para eso la cena, era más una despedida—contesta mirando a través de la ventana de auto.

-¿Se va? ¿Por qué?

-Se va a "comenzar de nuevo a vivir"—responde irritada.

Ginny la observa de reojo, tratando de descubrir que es exactamente lo que siente su amiga.

-Y… ¿es algo malo que se valla?

-¡Por supuesto que es malo Ginny! Solo se va y ya, como si todo lo que tiene aquí ya no importara.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿y qué exactamente lo que tiene aquí?

Piensa un momento en la pregunta de su amiga, ¿Qué obliga a su madre a quedarse aquí? Nada. Pero aún así no cree que sea todo tan fácil.

-Tiene un trabajo, y su casa. ¡Toda una vida aquí, por dios!—y termina con un golpe en la guantera del auto.

La pelirroja frena tan bruscamente que hace sobresaltar a su copiloto, se orilla hábilmente cerca de un claro entre los espesos árboles que rodean la carretera y apaga el motor.

-No Hermione. Ella ya no tiene una vida aquí. Trabajo puede conseguir en Londres o China o donde quiera ir, al igual que una casa. Y para variar una que no le traiga tantos malos recuerdos como sé que te los trae a ti también.

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero hablar de eso. Ni que te pongas de su parte.

-¡Ah! Pues lo siento mucho amiga, porque no vamos a ninguna parte sin hablar de esto. No te voy a soportar así todas las vacaciones.

-¡Ginny!—se lamenta cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Hermione!—responde en una muy pasable imitación.

-¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué quieres que te cuente respecto a ello?

-Solo dime, ¿por qué te afecta tanto su decisión? Digo, sé que no es fácil tener a tu mamá lejos,y más si se va a otro continente, pero, ¿enojarte? ¿Por querer algo mejor para ella? No sé si es justo Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que no es justo! Pero no es justo para mí. Qué bueno que quiera… no sé, buscar otra familia, casarse de nuevo como papá… lo que sea, pero ¿y yo? Ellos toman constantemente decisiones sobre sus vidas y se olvidan que yo también voy en el mismo paquete. Me dejan atrás siempre. ¡Nunca lo entienden!

Apresura las últimas palabras porque tiene un nudo en la garganta amenazando con no dejarla hablar más. Éste, de entre todos los temas de conversación que la molestan, es el que más odia.

-Yo más bien pienso—procura ser ella quien lleve el lado tranquilo—que quién no lo entiende eres tú.

-y seguramente tú lo entiendes a la perfección Ginny…

-No, pero si un poco más.

-¡Aggg!—hace un ademan de exasperación-¡Nunca piden mi opinión para nada, no me preguntan nada! "¿Tu que piensa es esto, Hermione? ¿Crees que es buena idea Hermione? ¿Destruiremos tu vida con esto Hermione?" ¡Nada! Mamá pudo haberme pedido ir con ella, al menos así no me hubiera sentido tan…

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta, y un sabor amargo.

-¿Y qué le hubieras respondido de haber preguntado?—insiste la otra, sabe que está a punto de dar en el clavo-¿Te irías a Londres?

No hace falta pensarlo mucho, jamás se iría.

-No—responde Ginny leyéndole la mente—No puedes irte, no porque no quieras hacerlo, eres de las personas que no echan muchas raíces donde están para que pueden arrancarlo todo e irse si lo necesitan.

Mira a fuera, los árboles. Vida vegetal con largar raíces, aferradas a montones de tierra y piedras. Ella no es uno de ellos, en eso su amiga tiene razón, de eso se ha encargado siempre. De no tener raíces que la aten demasiado.

-Pero… tu vida si ésta aquí Hermione—continúa—por ahora, bueno o malo, esto es lo que tienes. Y apenas está empezando. Tu madre lo sabe. Quizá un día, te sea fácil tomarlo todo y marcharte, pero ningún día cercano. Aún tengo mucho trabajo contigo… ya hablamos de ese chico para salir.

Ginny enciende el motor nuevamente, con una ligera sonrisa que logra ganarse una igual en Hermine. Revisa por el espejo retrovisor y luego al frente para checar si hay autos próximos. Nada. Pisa el acelerador suavemente y toman velocidad en la carretera.

-No te dejaría—le asegura la castaña hablando entre dientes y sin siquiera mirarla-¿lo sabes, no?

Ginny no contesta, pero se permite una sonrisa radiante para sí misma.

La madriguera por fin emerge de entre los árboles, aparcan enfrente del jardín y salen a estirar las piernas. Hermione saca del asiento trasero su práctica maleta y camina al lado de Ginny hasta la entrada, donde una señora que bien recuerda las recibe.

-¡Que alegría que ya estén aquí chicas! Espero que el camino no haya sido muy pesado.

-Para nada mamá—responde Ginny entre los brazos de su madre—nada de tráfico.

-Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cierto? Espero que todavía te acuerdes de mí.

-Seguro que sí señora Weasley, y me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

Antes de poder hacer algo más, la señora Weasley la atrae contra sí en un abrazo como pocos le han dado en su vida. Se sorprende un poco, por lo bien que se siente. Por el agradable cambio de humor que de pronto experimenta.

-A mí también me alegra que ahora si hayas venido con Ginny. ¡Pasen, pasen! Adentro ya están todos.

-¿Todos?—pregunta Ginny con sorpresa-¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace unos días, cielo. ¡Ah! La casa se siente tan bien con todos aquí.

Se adentran en la casa, no es lujosa como la suya, pero Hermione cree que es mil veces mejor. Todo parece tan cálido y familiar, la decoración tan variada, los figurines graciosos en los muebles, incluso la forma es genuina. Es sorprendente que algo así este en pie, varias plantas, todos de diferentes tamaños y unidas por una retorcida escalera que va de allá para acá sin ningún patrón aparente.

-¡Familia, Ginny está aquí!—grita a modo de anuncio la señora Weasley—y su amiga Hermione, claro.

Varios pares de ojos se concentran en ambas chicas tan rápidamente que Hermione se siente ligeramente avergonzada y nerviosa. Tanto que la maleta que cargaba en mano se estampa contra en suelo, sin embargo nadie oye el golpe, porque queda oculto entre el griterío, el rechinido de sillas contra el suelo y pasos aproximándose.

-Mucho gusto Hermione—un joven de cabello largo la saluda, no ha cambiado mucho según lo recuerda, o tal vez solo se debe a que el cabello tiene la misma longitud de entonces—Soy…

-Bill—le interrumpe—lo sé, me acuerdo de ti.

-¿Qué hay de mí?, No conocimos hace tiempo pero no demasiado—un joven ancho de hombros y muy simpático.

-Aparentemente no tanto Charlie—contesta satisfecha por recordarlo bien.

Mira de reojo a Ginny quién le hace un gesto de aprobación.

-He de suponer entonces, por la buena memoria de la que hace gala, que ya me conoce a mí también—habla pomposamente un joven maduro y bien vestido.

-Claro que si Percy, como olvidarte—mira un fugazmente a Ginny, que parece está apretando los labios para no reír.

-Prueba con nosotros—dice un chico alto y sonriente.

-A ver ¿quiénes somos?—completa su hermano, que es una copia exacta.

Éstos sí que le darán problema, porque aparte de la ropa, no hay nada diferente en sus rostros, al menos que ella pueda ver.

-Pues… son… Fred y George—dice evitando señalar con un nombre a cada uno—solo que no sé quién es quién.

Ríen tan fuerte que la asustan.

-No te preocupes, a veces ni mamá lo sabe—dice uno, el de suéter verde—soy Fred.

-Así que no te sientas mal—completa el otro, del suéter naranja—yo soy George—y luego añade susurrando—me reconocen porque soy el más guapo.

Es divertido, sí que lo es, dado que son tan iguales como un par de calcetines. ¿Cómo es que no lo recordaba? Olvidarse que estas personas existen en el mundo ahora le parece incorrecto. A penas se alejan lo suficiente cuando Ginny le habla bajito a su lado.

-Solo no te comas nada de lo que pase por sus manos primero, ¿de acuerdo? Les gustan las bromas.

Se mesura un poco y asiente con la cabeza, lo último que quiere es salir envenenada.

-Mm…y entonces estos son todos tus hermanos Ginny.

-Pues casi, solo falta…

-¿Cómo están familia?—habla por lo alto un señor de rostro afable y calva incipiente, trae bolsas en las manos según parecen del supermercado—y ¿cómo esta nuestra invitada?

-Excelente señor Weasley, gusto en verlo.

-El gusto es mío Hermione, ¿ya desayunaron?—pregunta a la pequeña multitud, los gemelos se apresuran a mover negativamente la cabeza—vamos al comedor entonces, adelante.

Se pregunta si así será siempre en la familia de Ginny, gente moviéndose de aquí a allá, voces de un lado a otro, un mar de brazos y cabezas. Es raro y genial a la vez. Como un desastre en orden.

Cada uno toma un plato del montón sobre la vitrina, y luego se dirigen a la barra donde la señora Weasley ha colocado tostadas, waffles y fruta para desayunar. Cuando todos parecen haber tomado el correspondiente desayuno, se dirige hasta allí con su plato en mano.

Coloca su mano en el cucharon de la fruta, pero en lugar de la frío metal, toca cálida piel. Se sobresalta al distinguir un dedo y luego toda una mano, y más tarde a todo un chico. Pelirrojo y de piel clara, igual que todos los demás en la mesa, con pecas tan pequeñas que si no fuera porque lo tiene a 30 centímetros de su cara seguramente no vería. Tiene ojos azules, lo que parece buen distintivo de sus hermanos. Ya que es obvio que es un Weasley. Su ropa advierte su aire desgarbado y descuidado, una playera naranja como su pelo donde se lee "Chudley Cannos" y unos desgastados jeans, todo una talla más grande de lo apropiado.

-¿Quién eres tú?—interroga no muy amable, en realidad, se ve más bien irritado.

-Eee…Hermione Granger—vacila su mano por un segundo, pero luego se levanta firme pretendiendo estrechar la suya.

-Ron Weasley—dice apresurado—pásame la jalea.

Ignorada y, sí, dolida por la humillación, agarra con fuerza el tarro detrás suyo y se lo estampa en la mano para darle a entender que no le importa si no la saluda, ella no va a hacerse menos ante tal grosería. Él no se inmuta y eso la desconcierta un poco más. ¿Este puede ser hermano de todos los chicos amables en la mesa?

Toma asiento junto a Ginny, quién mira furiosa hacia el asiento de enfrente, donde el tal Ron ha tomado asiento. Él bosteza sin ninguna pena ni prisa. Segundos después se percata de la insistente mirada de su hermana y se encoje de hombros provocando que ésta exhale con fuerza.

-No le hagas mucho caso a Ron, es el más molesto de mis hermanos—le susurra para que quede entre ellas.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con gente así en toda la escuela—dice con un gesto de simplicidad—lo que si me sorprende es que no recordaba a este hermano tuyo. Digo, ni vagamente.

-No tendrías por qué, Ron solía ser muy callado así que cuando viniste por última vez aquí, quizá ni siquiera notaste su presencia—coge una porción de waffle con el tenedor y se lo lleva a la boca.

-¿Pasar por alto una actitud así? Se me hace increíble. Soy muy observadora.

-Es que él no siempre es así, está pasando por…hum…problemas—dice dubitativa.

-¿Problemas con qué?—pregunta con interés disimulado con una cucharada de mermelada en sus waffles.

-Con una chica.

-¿Lo molesta una chica?

-No Hermione, Problemas de "chicas"—acentúa la última palabra—"de chicas".

-Oh, ya caigo—comprende y asiente lentamente mientras distraídamente lo mira.

No es de extrañar, puesto que, no todos se la viven unilateralmente en el estudio como ella. Y tampoco porque, ha de admitirlo, el chico no es del todo feo. De hecho no está nada mal. Así que de pronto se imagina cómo será ver la vida como él. O como Ginny. ¿Cómo sería su perspectiva si dejara espacio para relaciones de otro tipo más profundo? Tener en su vida a un chico que te espere a la salida de clases, o que te invite a comer o a tomar café, o simplemente que te cuente como fue su día.

Se olvida de disimular la mirada para clavar sus ojos en él, Ron Weasley. Ahí es cuando se para en seco, y a voz de la señora Weasley la despierta de su letargo.

-¿Ocurre algo querida? ¿Es que no te gustan los waffles?—la observa un poco extrañada.

-Claro que sí señora Weasley—sacude un poco la cabeza—solo me distraje pensando en otras cosas, no es nada. Todo está delicioso—asegura llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

Decide silenciosamente que todo lo que vivió ayer con su familia, la repentina noticia de su madre y todo lo que la preocupa de la universidad están jugándole una mala pasada. Eso debe ser, está confundida y tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel. Y es que no hay razón lógica para que, justo ahora, tenga esos intempestivos pensamientos. No. Pero para estar segura, hace una nota mental de no acercarse más de lo debido al joven sentado en frente. Solo para estar segura, claro.


	3. Make me Lose Control

**Make me lose control/Hazme perder el control.**

-¿Quién diría que hoy se iba a caer el cielo? Había sol en la mañana.

Efectivamente, hace apenas unas horas que llegaron a la Madriguera y había sol brillante, cosa que contrasta por completo con la caudalosa lluvia de afuera. Por suerte la habitación de Ginny es bastante cálida. También es bonita y cómoda, y le recuerda tanto a Ginny que incuso sin haberle dicho cuál era, la habría reconocido al instante. Al parecer el verde es su color favorito, puesto que cubre todas las paredes. Y los marcos contiene fotos suyas con diferentes miembros de la familia. Tiene un televisor, un mueble parecido a un escritorio, un closet y un estante con unos cuantos libros, además de la cama por supuesto. Ya no recordaba la alcoba de Ginny puesto que la última vez que estuvo alli, fue varios años antes.

-Culpo al calentamiento global, provoca drástico cambio climático—responde Hermione atenta en la ventana.

Afuera el mundo es gris y húmedo, pero incluso así, le parece un mejor lugar que su casa.

-Ash!—se queja Ginny—yo tenía planes para ir al centro comercial. Tengo que ver a…-se calla al instante, pero es muy tarde. Hermione al ataque.

-¿Ver a quién Ginny?—pregunta recia.

-Si te lo digo… ¿vas a enojarte?

-Bueno pues si no me lo dices voy a enojarme y a preocuparme, así que tu decide—sentencia.

La mira un segundo con seriedad cómo si debatiera internamente sobre contarle o no. Aunque, más rápido de lo que esperaba, gana esa parte ansiosa de Ginny de contarlo todo y con ojos brillantes comienza.

-Veré a Harry, hoy, en el centro comercial, por la tarde, a Harry—y puede notar que se contiene para no dar saltitos en la cama donde están sentadas.

-No puedo creerlo Ginny, ¿aún lo ves?—cuestiona un poco sorprendida.

-Pero claro que sí Hermione. Te lo dije, él es el elegido.

Lo medita. Es verdad que ella no tiene tanto el derecho a opinar o acusar de falsedad a su relación. Al fin y al cabo, ¿ella que sabe de eso? Nada, o tanto como sabe de futbol, que es casi nada. Pero, al verla con cuidado, le despierta curiosidad y duda. Al menos ha visto películas, y según ellas, así luce alguien enamorado.

-Y no quiero que intentes detenerme, porque no lo lograras. Es el hombre de mis sueños, amiga. Debes apoyarme, sé que cuando lo conozcas me entenderás. Es tierno y gentil, y puedo hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Además nos entendemos mutuamente porque ambos seremos abogados un día. Es perfecto…

Ahí está otra vez esa cosa en sus ojos. Algo como agua al sol, algo como el sol a través del ventanal, algo así.

-Está bien, está bien—la interrumpe un abrazo de su amiga—iremos en cuanto la lluvia nos lo permita, y si es que nos lo permite—advierte.

-Gracias Hermione, no sabes cuánto significa que me apoyes en esto.

-Solo después de conocerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Veremos si el señor perfecto es para ti, y si no, yo me encargo.

Es suficiente para Ginny, que sonríe ampliamente.

-Ahora, ya no depende de mí—mira de nuevo la ventana, con hilos de agua bajando a través de ella.

-No te preocupes, ese chico es mi destino, no hay nada que pueda cambiarlo.

Ojala ella pudiera ver las cosas de ese modo, tan segura de ello. Pero si así fuera, se pregunta cuál sería SU destino, porque ahora su vida no le ofrece mucho. Recuerda la forma en que salió de su casa y a sus padres. Su vida antes de su divorcio, y lo mucho que cambió después. Le produce tanta melancolía que se ve en la necesidad de hacer algo para distraerse.

-Ginny, ¿Podríamos bajar y prepáranos un té o algo? Estoy comenzando a aburrirme y olvide mis libros de literatura en casa de mi madre.

-¿Por qué no bajas tú? ¡Es que no tengo idea de que ponerme!—expone como si fuera una situación sumamente preocupante—Sabes llegar a la cocina y mi casa es tu casa, siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar, pero desistió al ver que su amiga ya estaba abriendo el closet y mirando todo con suma concentración.

-Ok, ya regreso—dijo saliendo de la habitación

-No te tardes, necesito tu opinión sobre esto—grito por encima de un par de jeans color vino.

Siguio escaleras abajo, el dormitorio de Ginny estaba en la tercera planta así que descendió con parsimonia observando las fotos y los cuadros a lo largo de las paredes de la escalera. Era curioso cómo con tanta gente en la casa no hubiera ni un solo ruido, aunque bien le había dicho Ginny que las lluvias las pasaban todos en su respectiva habitación, costumbre un tanto rara pero útil para meditar o descansar.

Eran una gran familia, justo como el tipo de familias que ella no creía capaz de existir. La foto que más le gusto fue una colocada hasta el final. Se paró en el último escalón y miro a todos los Weasley en un hermoso lago azul, sentados en la orilla despreocupadamente. Ni siquiera posaban, parecía más una de esas fotos inesperadas que capturan una extraña perfección. No era muy antigua, deseó con todas sus ganas haber estado ahí.

BAM.

Agradecía tener tan buenos reflejos porque de no ser así, su cabeza habría sido el blanco de tan infame proyectil. Se compuso lo suficiente del susto para voltear en todas direcciones en busca del culpable.

-¡Y ahora que rayos haces ahí parada!—grito alguien desde el umbral del comedor, pieza seguida de rellano de la escalera.

-¿Qué qué hago aquí? ¡¿Tu qué diablos haces tirando…-se inclinó un poco para distinguir que tipo de proyectil había roto el cristal de la foto que observaba segundos atrás—tirando…¿celulares?

-No te incumbe, esta es MI casa—contesto Ron, restando importancia al percance.

-Bueno, pues ésta es MI cabeza, y por poco le provocas una contusión

-Ah, bueno, no es como que nos perderíamos mucho.

Y ahora ¿Qué caramba acababa de pasar? No algo para quedarse pasiva.

-¿Quieres decirme que es lo que te hice? Me aborreciste desde que nos vimos por primera vez—afirmo Hermione.

-Uhm—se encoge de hombros—tal vez es que percibo a las chicas mandonas y controladoras como tú—se acerca para recoger del suelo el celular destartalado.

-Pues prefiero ser eso que lo que tú eres—exclama despectivamente.

-¿Y qué dices que soy? ¿Ah?—desafía estirándose frente suyo cuan largo es.

-Un inmaduro que se excusa de "males de chicas" para portarse como un salvaje

Era enojo puro lo que miraba en sus ojos azules, había dado en el clavo. Le había echado sal a la herida de tal manera que ya no estaba segura de cómo terminaría todo ahí.

A punto de emitir una réplica, la intención del chico se ve mermada por la interrupción de Ginny aproximándose a la planta baja.

-¡Hermione!, mira afuera ya no está…

Se congela en cuanto los distingue, parados uno frente a otro, lanzando miradas tan elocuentes e iracundas que si se pudiera matar con miradas así, acabarían fácilmente con un batallón entero entre los dos.

-…lloviendo—concluye al aire mientras los examina.

-¿Qué le has dicho sobre mí a tu "amiguita"?—subraya Ron con énfasis la última palabra.

-Nada que no sepa el mundo entero hermano—se defiende Ginny—y si vas a ponerte insoportable mejor nos vamos de una vez.

Se apresura a tomar a Hermione del brazo y la empuja para que camine hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?—le pregunta notablemente sorprendido por el rumbo de la discusión.

-Al centro comercial, mis papás ya saben—y se aleja estas ves sin necesidad de empujar a su amiga, que camina por pie propio gustosa a la salida.

-¡Ginny!—las alcanza el chico cuando están abordando el coche—Y ya te dije que no te quiero ver por ahí con chicos—aunque suena a advertencia, Hermione no puede dejar pasar el tono preocupado y protector.

-Y ya te dije yo que entonces te cubras los ojos—contesta hábilmente la pelirroja mientras arranca el motor.

Se alejan dejando a Ron en la puerta de la cochera.

Por mucho que lo esté intentando, su humor no va a cambiar. Ron Weasley le ha sacado tanto de quicio que al menos por este día, no importa si va al centro comercial, o al cine, o al mismísimo fin del mundo: esta malhumorada. Ginny, que es mucho menos aprensiva que ella, ahora esta como si nada. Aunque puede que tenga que ver el hecho de que esperen al amor de su vida, Harry.

-Puedes olvidarlo ya, Hermione. Nos va echar a perder la tarde—ruega su amiga vigilando a todos rumbos desde la mesa donde toman un helado.

-No, es que ya me echo a perder el día, Ginny. Para ti es fácil porque nadie trato de matarte con un celular—responde en su defensa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Ron? Creí que solo estaban discutiendo—exclama incrédula.

-Y lo estábamos haciendo, pero después de que me lanzara su estúpido telefono a la cabeza—despotrica molesta—Suerte que pude esquivarlo a tiempo sino ahorita estaría malhumorada, y además, desorientada.

Ginny revuelve lentamente el vasito de helado de limón mientras piensa extrañada en lo dicho por su amiga.

-Tuvo que haber sido algo muy malo para que se ponga así—comenta concluyente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a Ron y su "problema". A nadie le ha dicho ni una palabra de lo que paso, pero hasta hace unos días estaba bien, todo miel sobre hojuelas con Lavender.

-Laveder es su…

-Novia, sí. O eso era, no lo sé.

Abruptamente Hermione se imaginó a esa tal Lavender. Recién sabía de su existencia, pero se sorprendió adivinando que clase de atributos tendría que tener para atraer a un chico como Ron. Desecho la idea al instante, no podía dejar que estos inexplicables pensamientos siguieran colándose en su mente.

-Hablaban todo el tiempo, Ron no podía soltar el teléfono nunca si estaba en casa. Era molesto, en realidad—hizo una mueca exasperada y luego continuó—Pero según lo que he averiguado con mis hermanos, días antes de nuestra llegada a la Madriguera, todo se acabó. Se empezó a comportar tosco y no salía de su cuarto. El teléfono suena de vez en cuando, pero ya no contesta.

-Pues que mal por tu hermano, ¡pero eso no le da el derecho de ser así!—replico Hermione—al contrario, creo que es algo que termina pasando siempre, casi todas las relaciones terminan mal. Es cosa de lógica y un poco de ciencia, de hecho.

-Ya sé, ya sé lo que tú piensas sobre eso. Y nada justifica que se comporte como lo hace, pero si lo entiendo un poco, Hermione. Y no—se apresuró al ver la cara de la aludida—no es que lo defienda, pero mi hermano no es precisamente del tipo de personas que ande tirándole cosas a la gente. Si te soy sincera, es un buen muchacho, y a veces ese es el problema. Es demasiado bueno. Me apuesto las cejas a que no fue él quien arruino la relación.

-Mira no lo sé, pero entre eso y aquello, a mí me está volviendo loca con sus ataques—zanjo.

Esperaron otros 10 minutos sentadas en la mesa del local de helados, viendo pasar a la gente. Unos con bolsas de diversas tiendas, otros caminando distraídamente y unas cuantas parejas tomadas de la mano. Finalmente ambas dejaron la conversación que mantenían sobre la mejor manera de estudiar para sus exámenes recepcionales el próximo año, y se mantuvieron en silencio. Ginny se removía en su asiento mirando su reloj de muñeca constantemente.

-Ginny, tengo que ir a la librería. ¿Estás segura que te dijo a las 5? Son las 5 y 30

-Claro que sí, ya no debe tardar. No te puedes ir Hermione ¡debes conocerlo!—insiste

-Es que ya llevamos aquí sentadas dos horas—se queja—además te prometo que no voy a tardar nada. Los encuentro aquí, ¿sí?—acuerda levantándose de su lugar.

-De acuerdo, pero ¡no tardes!—suplica la chica aún sentada.

-No lo hare—le promete mientras se aleja.

No conoce muy bien este centro comercial, pero cree haber visto la librería en su camino a la tienda de helados, por lo que asume no debe ser complicado llegar. Trata de reconstruir el camino que transito con su amiga anteriormente, baja por las escaleras eléctricas y observa con atención los lugares por donde pasa. Una estética, una dulcería, do tiendas de ropa, una de aparatos para hacer ejercicio y ahí está. La librería, con los estantes a tope y aparadores repletos, una de sus visiones perfectas. Entra y se pierde en su pasatiempo más preciado.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?—pregunta amable un empleado.

-Por ahora solo observo, gracias—responde sonriente.

Se absorbe tanto mirando las portadas y leyendo sus reseñas, eligiendo este y aquel libro, que no se da cuenta de en qué momento sucede pero cuando busca el mostrador para pagar los libros que tiene en las manos, se percata que la tienda está a reventar de gente. Hay fácil 30 personas más en la fila, que es tan larga que dobla en dos esquinas del local.

-¿sabe por qué hay tanta gente?—pregunta al empleado que la atendió hace unos minutos.

-Acaba de llegar una serie muy famosa de libros, ya sabe, de típico romance adolescente—dice con cara de fastidio y los brazos llenos de libros color rosa encendido—ahora seguro voy a salir tarde del trabajo, espero que se agoten enseguida—masculla mientras se aleja tambaleante.

Mira con más cuidado la fila para pagar y distingue que la mayoría son mujeres que dan gritillos de emoción, como si creyeran que los libros que sostienen fueran la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Bufa molesta porque ahora se demorara tanto que quién sabe a qué hora pueda salir de allí. ¡Y por libros de romance! Debe ser una broma. La pelirroja va a matarla.

Y no se equivoca, cuando está depositando los libros en el espacio junto a la caja registradora oye unos golpecitos en el vidrio del aparador de afuera. Es Ginny, desesperada y ¿sola? ¿Qué no iba a ver al tal Harry?

Paga lo más rápido posible, y luego, a empujoncitos se abre paso entre la multitud.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger, prometiste que ibas a regresar pronto!—consulta su reloj—y ya van a dar las 8 de la noche.

-¿En serio? Es tardísimo, tus padres estarán preocupados.

-No es eso lo que me molesta, quedamos que hoy conocerías a Harry.

-¿Y por qué no está contigo?—cuestiona.

-Porque tuvo una emergencia y se fue de prisa, pero te manda saludos y espera conocerte en otra ocasión.

-Mmm… pues me resulta bastante sospechoso Ginny, quizá por algo no quiere que yo lo conozca—sugiere ella.

-¡Oye, oye! La que no llego fuiste tú. Además ya después tendremos mucho tiempo para que se conozcan a la perfección—pero ya no la ve, tiene la mirada perdida y suspira tan melosamente que asusta.

-¿A-a que te refieres?—pregunta sin saber si quiere saberlo de verdad.

Ella ríe un poco y antes de saber que sucede, la lleva de la mano hasta un lugar más aislado cerca de la salida del centro comercial.

Levanta su mano extendida en dirección a Hermione y contiene un grito.

-Hermione, ¡Vamos a casarnos!—exclama emocionadísima.

La distingue, una fina argolla con una piedrecilla apenas visible en su dedo anular.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loca Ginebra Weasley! ¿Cómo es que aceptas casarte? Eres muy joven y lo conoces apenas hace un mes. ¿Acaso quieres terminar como mis padres?—y lo dice en verdad porque de pronto le suena aterrador.

-Sabía que dirías justamente eso—confiesa triste—pero lo que tenemos Harry y yo es diferente.

-No, no es diferente. Todas las parejas piensan lo mismo pero al final terminan descubriendo que no se soportan.

-No todas Hermione, lo sabes, mis padres…

-Tus padres son una pareja en un millón. ¡Una en un millón!—repite enfáticamente.

-Pues entonces, nosotros también lo seremos. Confía en mí—se apresura a tomarla de la mano para que no se aleje dejándola hablando sola—Lo sé. Lo supe desde el momento en que nos conocimos. No tuve duda de a donde pertenecía.

-Suena muy bonito, en serio. Pero es difícil de creerlo—le dice conciliadora—Estoy preocupada de cómo resulte.

-No serías tú si no te preocuparas—sonríe—pero lo que necesito ahora es que me respondas que sí a lo que voy a preguntarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Oh no!, eso suena a que me vas a enrollar en otra de tus locuras como haces siempre—recuerda cada una de ellas, todas con diferentes grados de falta de cordura.

-Sí, pero esta será una que me haga increíblemente feliz. ¿Serías mi dama de honor?

Respira profundo, sintiendo que está a punto de meterse en un lio.

-Hermione ya sé lo mucho que pido—continúa Ginny—Sé que va en contra de todo en lo que crees, porque no crees en el matrimonio ni en las almas gemelas ni en el amor de verdad, pero…crees en mí. Y yo creo en esto.

En su interior, sabe que no tiene alternativa. Si decide no apoyarla, se casara de todas formas. Así que decide que es mejor quedarse a su lado y vivir lo que tenga que vivir. Decide que quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas en su amiga y en que sabe lo que hace. Porque en el fondo, se reprocharía por el resto de su vida no estar ahí para ella.

-Está bien. Si—se resigna y se deja embargar por la felicidad y el abrazo de Ginny—Después de todo, ¿Qué más podría hacer?—dice con la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-Gracias Hermione. Es lo que me faltaba para ser feliz—se sincera—bueno, esto y mi familia claro. Aunque tengo la impresión de que ellos van a ser más complicados que tú.

-¿Vas a decirles hoy? Porque mi cabeza soporta un límite de asuntos por día—se asusta la castaña pensando en el reciente percance con Ron.

-No, hoy no. Harry quiere esperar a estar graduado oficialmente para presentarse con ellos y dar la noticia—aclara—pero si por mi fuera, hoy mismo me casaría.

-¡Hay Ginny! Creo que es mejor regresar a la madriguera, en serio necesito descansar—se pasa una mano por el rostro. Ha sido un extraño día.

Acto seguido su amiga le pasa un brazo por el hombro y caminan juntas hasta el lugar donde aparcaron el coche, dirigidas hasta la madriguera.


	4. In The Midnight Hour

**In the midnight hour/En la hora a media noche.**

Entran por la puerta de la cochera y descubren en el comedor a Charlie, Bill, sus padres, y sí, a Ron. Sentados a la mesa charlando animadamente con un taza de humeante té. Se centra en los padres de Ginny, discerniendo si están molestos o preocupados, pero parecen más bien relajados.

-¿Qué tal el centro comercial chicas?—pregunta el señor Weasley.

-Todo bien papá—dice Ginny con una habilidad extraordinaria para fingir los excitantes momentos que pasaron allá—Entramos al cine y se nos fue el tiempo volando—se excusa mintiendo mientras besa a su madre en la mejilla, como ya lo hizo con su padre.

-¿Y qué película vieron?—pregunta Charlie dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Aa… una de…-lamenta ser lo opuesto a su amiga, una malísima mentirosa.

Se frota las manos, retorciendo la correa de la bolsa con los libros nuevos que compro.

-Una de terror, aunque bastante mala—habla Ginny ayudándola—pero ya nos vamos arriba, estamos muy cansadas creo que esa película nos dio un poco de sueño.

-¡Que descanses cielo! ¿Necesitas algo más tú, Hermione?—pregunta la señora Weasley.

-No, estoy bien. Me voy a la cama igual, si no les molesta.

-Claro que no, descansa—dice amable Bill.

-Igualmente, hasta mañana—se despide, tratando de no poner su vista en Ron, que parece absorto en la taza que tiene enfrente.

Sube, y una vez en la habitación de Ginny, donde ya se ha acomodado un colchón inflable, seguramente obra de la señora Weasley. Suspira profundamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Si, eres mala mentirosa—dice alegre su amiga, sacando un par de mantas del closet.

-Y tú eres demasiado buena—regaña.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo. Hoy te mereces la cama por ser tan buena amiga—explica al ver el amago de Hermione por acostarse en la colchoneta.

-¡Ay, pero que amable!—responde ella sarcástica y divertida.

Ambas toman una manta y se disponen a cambiarse la ropa para dormir. Cerca de las once de la noche ya están costadas y mirando al techo. Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, muy cerca de quedarse dormidas. La casa está en un profundo silencio, al parecer todos se han ido a acostar ya.

Ginny parece que ya se ha dormido, porque sus ojos dejan de brillan en la oscuridad de la noche. Todo empieza a ponerse oscuro, y a alejarse por un largo túnel. Al menos hasta que el ruido de un timbre de celular perturba la calma. Se levanta de un salto de la cama, maldice un poco internamente y busca a tientas el condenado teléfono.

Lo encuentra dentro del bolsillo interior de la maleta y mira la pantalla Mamá

-Espero que sea una verdadera emergencia madre, porque vas a hacer que despierte a todos aquí—susurra con molestia mirando hasta el bulto en el piso que sabe que es Ginny-¿Qué pasa?

-Hija me quede preocupada por ti—contesta su madre completamente ajena al mal tono de su hija—tu padre dijo que te diera tiempo para pensar, pero es que saliste sin decir nada. No puedo dormir así.

-Estoy bien mamá—corrige un poco al escuchar a su madre—es que… no sé, necesitaba irme.

-Debí habértelo dicho a solas, y explicarme mejor, eso lo reconozco. Mi plan de irme a otro país es porque quiero un ambiente nuevo Hermione, pero no quiero a nada más que a ti, así que si así prefieres, voy a quedarme—sentencia.

-No se trata de eso mamá—habla con más tranquilidad—es solo que me cayó de sorpresa, jamás lo vi venir.

-Sé que te han dolido mucho los errores que tu padre y yo hemos cometido. Queremos hacerlo mejor, por ti—concede su madre.

-No. De esto no vamos a hablar por teléfono y a las 11 de la noche—afirma ella.

-¿Y cuándo vamos a hablar entonces? ¿Alguna de las 3 veces al año que vienes a comer a casa?—le recrimina con verdad absoluta-¿Cuándo?

-¿Y para qué quieres hablar de todos modos? Hablar ya no va a componer todo lo que vivimos—sube el volumen de su voz porque se está enojando peligrosamente rápido.

-Tienes razón, eso ya no va a cambiar, pero podemos cambiar lo que tenemos ahora—hace el esfuerzo por ser la parte tranquila de la conversación.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tenemos ahora mamá?—cuestiona-¿Qué somos ya? ¡No somos nada!

-Hermione…

-Mamá, por favor—pide esta vez con tono suplicante—solo quiero dormir.

Cuelga.

No necesita pensar ahora en cómo solucionar su mala relación con sus padres. Considera que ya tiene bastantes cosas de que preocuparse. Sobre todo el día de hoy que pasó de ser blanco en el lanzamiento de celulares a dama de honor de una boda prematura.

Se recuesta para dormir, pero solo logra cerrar los ojos porque su mente no deja de traer imágenes diversas. Su infancia solitaria. Sus padres discutiendo. Su padre llorando silenciosamente. Su madre gritando como loca. Ginny. Ron. Todo forma un mosaico de recuerdos que le hace imposible conciliar el sueño.

Debería dejarlo ir. Perdonar a sus padres y seguir adelante. El problema es que tantas malas experiencias no se van así como así. Están doliendo tanto y son tan pesadas que a veces siente que no puede respirar. Como ahora.

Se plantea despertar a Ginny, pero sería egoísta hacerla pasar una noche de insomnio a su lado. Así que decide bajar a la cocina y prepararse leche tibia como último recurso.

Se coloca sus pantuflas y se dispone a ir escalera abajo. Todo luce más calmado afuera, con la luna proyectando una luminosidad impresionante a la casa. Atraviesa el comedor y va directo hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí se dispone a buscar un vaso en los estantes encima del fregadero. Se estira cuanto puede, poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar alguno, y cuando al fin su mano logra hacerse con el más cercano, salta de susto.

-¿Qué buscas?—pregunta una voz que, para su mala fortuna, ya conoce bastante bien.

-¡Definitivamente te has propuesto matarme!—acusa respirando rápidamente-¿Es tu proyecto de verano, o qué?

-Para nada—responde con simpleza—Tengo cosas mejores de las que ocuparme.

Son esas insinuaciones de que ella no es importante las que la molestan sobremanera, y que hacen que caiga en el juego de quién se insulta más, pero es que pelear con este chico es casi una masoquista adicción.

-Como arreglar tu carácter—sugiere quisquillosa—o tu vida.

-¿Tú qué sabes sobre los problemas de mi vida o de mi carácter?

-Lo suficiente para saber que son estúpidos—dice sosteniendo el vaso en su mano

-¡Vaya! ¿Ahora quien está siendo grosera y de mal carácter?

Él toma asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Ella se permite verlo bien, trae un pans y solo una camiseta, se ve cansado, y a las sombras de la noche, mucho menos intimidante que antes. De hecho, luce más bien enfermo y triste.

Inmediatamente después de acomodarse en la silla, coloca una botella de leche sobre la superficie de madera y enseguida un vaso.

-Como sea, aun no me has contestado que haces a media noche en la cocina—recuerda destapando la botella de leche.

-Pues aparentemente tenemos las mismas ideas respecto a remedios para el insomnio—concuerda desviando la vista a cualquier otra parte que no sea él.

Siente como la observa un poco, y es algo tan incómodo que por un segundo está segura que el ardor en las mejillas es ¿qué? ¿Un sonrojo?

-Entonces siéntate—ofrece Ron.

Al principio duda, porque es justo lo que se dijo que debería evitar. Pero tal como se suele decir, lo prohibido se convierte en lo más deseado. Pone su vaso al lado del de él y jala una silla para sentarse.

-Con que insomnio ¿eh?—comenta vertiendo leche en ambos vasos-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Las notas de la escuela?—termina en tono burlón.

-Aunque te sea difícil de creer, tengo una vida más allá de la escuela, y problemas que no incumben lo académico—defiende.

-No sé qué clase de "problemas" te puedan quitar el sueño a ti chica perfección que lo tiene todo. Según me cuenta Ginny, eres rica y bastante lista.

Ron le da un sorbo al vaso cuando termina de hablar, tan apresurado y evasivo como si hubiera dicho algo indebido. Por un momento cree que va ahogarse con el líquido. No ha dicho nada incorrecto, es la verdad.

Lo que la toma desprevenida es la idea de que la conoce. Se imagina a Ginny y a Ron hablando sobre ella casualmente. El interés del chico en guardar esas piezas de información en un espacio de su cerebro. Ahí viene otra vez esa cosa en las mejillas.

-Tener dinero no te asegura ser feliz—comenta adoptando seriedad—ya sé que suena a lo que dicen en las películas pero es verdad.

Beben de sus respectivos vasos, hasta que Hermione siente la necesidad de decir lo que la hizo levantarse de la cama, ya no le importa a quién.

-Mis papás se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 8 años—confiesa—mi vida se hizo un caos desde entonces y ahora… ellos quieren que lo arreglemos todo—y se permite encontrar su mirada, algo apagada pero completamente fija en ella—Tengo miedo de intentarlo porque no sé si quede algo que se pueda reparar.

Un trago más de leche, que sabe a alivio y, si, un poco a consuelo. Ya no lo mira a él, en realidad ya no mira a nada en particular. Al menos hasta después de un rato que vuelve a hablar.

-Alejo a las personas. Incluso a tú hermana a veces. Tienes razón en suponer que mi vida es la escuela. Tengo muchos aspectos vacíos de mi vida—lo mira fijamente—Estoy muy lejos de tenerlo todo.

Nuevamente silencio, alejado solo por el ruido de los vasos sentarse contra la mesa. Está considerando levantarse y salir de ahí. Ha sido un error quedarse. Compartir asuntos personales con quien tratas de poner distancia es suicidio. Es darle paso libre, y nadie, nunca, debe tener paso libre hacia ella.

Se levanta de la silla pero antes de poder caminar hasta la puerta de la cocina, o siquiera moverse. El mayor de sus temores se comienza a materializar.

-Mi novia, con la que compartí 3 años de mi vida, me engaño con Simus, mi mejor amigo. —suelta de pronto—Ahora me llama 20 veces al día tratando de explicar no sé qué cosas.

Así, con la luz de la luna rebotando en su cara, siente que lo ve por primera vez. Con los ojos hundidos, profundas ojeras. Cabello ávido de un buen corte, una barba de varios días que solo reluce a contraluz puesto que al sol se pierde por su color, semejante a su cabello. Un chico derrotado, así lo ve. Y sin embargo, no está vencido completamente, sus ojos están vivos, deslumbrantes y la están mirando. ¡Y de qué manera! Es imposible explicarlo.

-Probablemente creas que no vale la pena sufrir por algo como esto, pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo. Me dan ganas de vomitar cuando lo pienso. Me siento sucio y traicionado—y le cree.

-De veras que lo lamento—le asegura antes de avanzar decidida al fregadero para depositar el vaso ahora vacío y marcharse rápidamente.

Definitivamente está tomando un rumbo peligroso esta situación.

-Y por cierto—habla fuerte para frenarla antes de cruzar el umbral—no es que me guste tirarte celulares a la cabeza. Solo estabas en el momento y lugar menos indicados—termina con una ligera sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír un poco también.

Sus temores. Una grieta pequeña pero bien clara empieza a recorrer el muro de indiferencia que construye para las personas que la rodean.

-Pero esto no significa que seamos amigos, Granger—se apresura él a añadir cuando ella le da la espalda.

Sorprendida y aliviada por el cambio al tono hostil de siempre contesta más tranquila.

-Que bien, porque no seré tu amiga nunca—y sube las escaleras terminando una extraña conversación que espera no suceda otra vez.

Pero nada de lo que Hermione piense o diga a partir de ahora importa demasiado, muy en el fondo sabe, que el daño en el grueso muro que ha formado tantos años, ya está hecho.


	5. Perfect Little Accident

**Perfect Little Accident/ Pequeño Perfecto Accidente.**

La claridad de la mañana entra y golpea de lleno su rostro. Se remueve en la cama retrasando un minuto más su despertar. Supone que son cerca de las 6 am y busca a Ginny con la mirada. Respira lenta y profunda todavía perdida en sueños, se detiene a escuchar un poco y no hay ruido aún afuera. De todas formas, es lo máximo que podrá dormir, así que se despereza y busca unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros muy cómoda y se dispone a tomar una ducha.

Para cuando sale del cuarto de baño de la habitación de Ginny, la encuentra sentada en la cama y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano Hermione?—pregunta a manera de reclamo—por algo les llaman vacaciones, ¿sabes?

-Es que no pude dormir más, perdón si te desperté—se disculpa.

-No te preocupes—se estira y lanza un largo bostezo—Aaaaww…ya estoy muy despierta—pero su aletargada voz es tan diferente que la hace reír.

-Si, se nota—le dice divertida.

-Si quieres puedes ir bajando para el desayuno yo te alcanzo apenas me dé un baño—le asegura Ginny buscando con mucha lentitud un cambio en el closet.

-Bien, solo no tardes demasiado—le pide, porque desde lo que ocurrió anoche no se siente segura andando sola con Ron en la misma casa.

Llega hasta el comedor sin ninguna intervención de otra persona. Localiza rápidamente a la señora Weasley moviéndose rápidamente en la cocina y se ofrece a ayudarle. Amablemente esta le permite encargarse de los huevos revueltos mientras prepara las tostadas y el zumo de naranja. Alrededor de las 7 am, exactos y estrepitosos, los demás Weasley comienzan a arribar a la mesa. Hermione es la encargada de servir.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?—pregunta ansioso uno de los gemelos, al parecer Fred.

-¡Estoy hambriento!—exclama su contraparte George—hasta parece que el maratón que corrí en sueños fue de verdad.

-¿Sueñas que corres maratones?—lo mira extrañado su gemelo.

-Bueno, en algún lugar se debe hacer deporte, ¿no dicen que es importante?—opina serio.

Ginny, Bill y Charlie ríen. Percy bufa al comentario. Cuando todos están listos para dar el primer bocado, el último de la familia entra con la misma ropa que ha llevado todos los días. El pelo desordenado y las prolongadas sombras debajo de los ojos, indican que la charla nocturna de ayer no le provoco ni un poco de sueño como a Hermione. Lanza una mirada desafiante a sus hermanos, cómo si los retara a intentar reprenderlo.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo del desayuno?—pregunta a manera de saludo matinal.

-Bueno Ron, creímos que era más que obvio que lo que se hace en las mañanas es desayunar—bromea Charlie.

-Ya siéntate hijo—incita su madre—prueba el delicioso desayuno que me ayudo a preparar Hermione.

Momento incómodo. Ambos se buscan las caras y se detienen la mirada una fracción de segundo antes de perderse en el movimiento de todos a su alrededor.

-Mmm… Hermione, esta delicioso—halaga Bill—deberías cocinar con mamá más seguido.

-¿Son especias?—le pregunta Charlie—hay un sabor… algo de condimento…

-Son especias y tomate, por eso distingues un sabor ligeramente agrio—responde sonriente-¿sabes de cocina Charlie?

-¡Ah claro que sabe!—responde George divertido—los animales que cuida en el zoológico se deleitan cada vez que les da de comer.

-Por eso casi se lo comen a él también—completa Fred.

-Solo fueron rasguños, y no todos. Es que si no das de comer a los leones a su hora es bastante problemático—se defiende éste aunque reprime una sonrisa.

Hermione entiende ahora porque, aparte de ser ancho de hombros, tiene cicatrices largas y profundas en los brazos. Cosa que no parece molestarle en absoluto.

-Tu madre debe ser muy buena en la cocina, seguro te enseño bien—apuesta la señora Weasley dirigiéndosele.

Ginny se remueve en su asiento incomoda, pero ella le dirige una clara mirada de "está bien" y luego añade en voz alta

-En realidad soy más bien autodidacta, no veo mucho a mi mamá—aclara con la voz firme.

-Si, la escuela de derecho puede ser muy absorbente—concuerda Arthur Weasley—Puede que ésta no sea una familia perfecta pero eres bien recibida si necesitas algo.

-Muchas gracias señor Weasley—responde. Intercambia una disimulada mirada con la joven pelirroja sentada al lado, y luego, casi como por reflejo, se detiene un momento para ver a Ron.

Momento incomodo otra vez. Hay un silencio en la mesa hasta que Percy recobra la conversación.

-¿Y cómo es que has aprendido de la cocina entonces Hermione?

-Practicando mucho—responde a media risa—alguien tiene que alimentarnos en el apartamento o comeríamos papás fritas y hamburguesas después de la escuela todos los días.

Ginny se remueve por segunda vez y se hace la distraída tomando otro bocado.

-¡Ginny Weasley!—reprende su madre.

-¡¿Qué?! Es una de las cosas que me agradece Hermione mamá. Si no fuera porque soy mala preparando algo comestible ella no sería tan buena—dice astutamente.

-Ya hablaremos luego de eso señorita—promete Molly—Percy, ¿encontraste todo lo que buscabas ayer?

-Si, madre. No sé QUIEN saco todo de mi portafolio y lo puso en el armario—subraya mirando de reojo a los gemelos, que se han puesto rojos por aguantar la risa—pero ya lo recupere. Tengo el tiempo justo para desayunar, luego me marcho—termina con un tono ridículamente pomposo.

-Vamos en la misma dirección, podemos pasar a dejar a Charlie al aeropuerto y luego te llevo a ti al ministerio—ofrece Bill.

-Solo si prometes que estoy allí a las 9—condiciona—el camino es largo y…

-Está bien, te llevo primero y luego dejo a Charles—soluciona Bill, que por lo que se ha percatado Hermione, parece la voz de la razón en los hijos de la familia.

-¿A dónde van todos?—cuestiona sorprendida Ginny.

-Tus hermanos regresan a trabajar, Ginny. No tienen los mismos días de vacaciones que ustedes.

-Estuvimos aquí una semana antes que tú, enana—aclara Charlie—pero si me extrañas tanto te prometo estar aquí otra semana en navidad—ríe.

-No si lo que pasa es que a veces ya ni te reconozco—bromea—Tuve que preguntarle a Fred y George quien era ese tipo de la barba apenas llegue—y ríe mucho más fuerte que su hermano.

-Jaja graciosa—dice respondiendo a la broma a la vez que reprime reír también.

-¡Vamos, vamos muchachos, que se retrasaran!—apremia su padre.

Los 3 hermanos mayores se levantan de la mesa y se despiden por turnos de todos los presentes. Después de abrazar a su madre 3 veces cada uno, por fin logran salir de la casa y desparecen por el camino de terracería que conecta a la Madriguera con la autopista. El auto de Bill brilla a la distancia.

-Pero no se desanimen los que se quedan, que hoy tengo planeado llevarlos al lago—avisa su padre emocionado—alguien me dijo que Hermione tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Eso fue un giro inesperado, claro que recuerda ver visto el lago en una foto de los Weasley, y por supuesto que le encantaría ir. Imagina que será un lugar hermoso. Hasta que en su cabeza empieza a hacer memoria si le ha mencionado algo de ello a alguien. No a Ginny, porque lo recordaría. Aunque quizá ella misma lo averiguo. Quién sabe.

-¡Vaya señor Weasley! Sí que me encantaría.

-Entonces prepárense, porque nos vamos antes de mediodía chicos—afirma él.

-Está siendo un buen día, ¿no? Fred—dice George imitando pasablemente el tono de Percy.

-Concuerdo contigo George—contesta igual su par—sobre todo por el desayuno.

-Definitivamente por el gran desayuno de hoy—concuerda nuevamente Fred y rodea con un brazo a Hermione—aunque la cocinera no está mal tampoco—dice coqueteando burlonamente.

Ella no puede hacer más que reír. Algo que no hace muy a menudo, ha de admitir.

-Le falta sal, según mi opinión. Y tiene un sabor extraño.

Ron, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido callado, hace su único comentario en todo el rato y, sin sorpresa, despectivo para ella.

-Ron, por favor—advierte con calma su madre.

-No, te preocupes mamá. Por mucho que Ronald jure que le desagrado el desayuno—habla Ginny con astucia y un brillo en los ojos que Hermione conoce bien—yo sé que muy en el fondo le ha fascinado.

Momento incomodísimo. La forma en que lo dijo, como si hablara metafóricamente, desconcierta tanto a ambos que Ron se atraganta un poco con el pan tostado y Hermione se pone del color del cabello de su amiga. Al parecer es un claro mensaje que nadie más ha tomado enserio, excepto ellos mismos.

Parece que han subestimado demasiado a la quisquillosa Ginny Weasley.

Sin lugar a dudas este es uno de los mejores lugares en que ha estado. El agua es de un azul oscuro y profundo, no puede creer que exista ese tipo de azul en un agua. Rodeada por los bordes de tierra aperlada que contrasta con las zonas de pasto. Los árboles al fondo son grandes y forrados de verde intenso, dejan un espacio considerable de campo abierto entre ellos y el agua a la que rodean.

-Venimos aquí cada verano—es Ginny quien le habla a su lado, deleitándose con su cara de estupefacción—Es hermoso este lugar. Lo más extraño es que lo conocimos por accidente.

-¿A sí?—pregunta ella, apartando por primera vez su mirada del agua-¿Por qué?

-Fue hace como 15 años, íbamos en camino a no sé qué restaurant que le habían recomendado a mi papá y nos perdimos. Acabamos en este lugar y pasamos todo el día aquí. Nos gustó tanto, que volvimos todos los años desde que yo tenía 8—platica nostálgica—es muy curioso cuanto puede llegar a significar un lugar en tu vida.

-Lo imagino —le dice a su amiga pero con los ojos otra vez en azul del agua—debes tener buenos recuerdos.

-Muy buenos, si—confirma ella.

Es silenciosos, perfecto para reflexionar después de un día pesado, o recostarse en el pasto para descansar.

-¿Estás bien?—a Ginny no se le escapan éstas cosas, es como por intuición.

-Mi papá también solía llevarnos a un lugar así—relata de pronto, como si no pudiera contener las palabras—Era una playa. Había un islote de rocas en entre el mar. La recuerdo muy bien. Lo que he olvidado es dónde estaba o cómo se llamaba. Pero eran los mejores días de mi vida.

Sonríe al pasar la película de sus recuerdos por la mente, casi sintiendo emoción por revivirlos de nuevo.

-Y lo que más recuerdo—cierra los ojos y sonríe—es el sonido del agua por la tarde, cuando la marea está arriba y las olas suben furiosas por la arena. Y el agua escurriendo de las rocas.

Abre los ojos, y se encuentra con la media sonrisa de Ginny, que no sabe exactamente si es de cautelosa alegría o de tristeza compasiva.

-Suena maravilloso—es lo que dice—Eso fue antes de…

-Por supuesto. Antes de que mis papás se separaran—corrobora con firmeza ante la vacilación de su pelirroja amiga—Jamás regresamos después.

Se quedan en silencio. Oyen los gritos de la señora Weasley, aparentemente Fred y George ya hicieron de las suyas. Luego el padre de familia trata de poner orden y al fin, sus voces se oyen cada vez más lejos, buscando un buen lugar para instalarse.

-Tienes que hablar con tus padres apenas regresemos a la ciudad—retoma Ginny— ¿lo sabes, no?

-Pues sí—contesta pensativa—supongo que sí.

-Pero por ahora—dice cambiando el anímo—vamos a nadar. Tengo algo de ropa cómoda que puede servir.

-Ginny….

-¡Por favor, Hermione! Te levantara el ánimo. Ven—la toma del brazo—traje un short y una playera extra para ti.

Se deja llevar. Ganarle a la menor de los Weasley cuando se ha propuesto algo, es tan probable como poder volar. Además, quizá tenga razón y le mejore el ánimo, puesto que lo último que quiere es estar triste en un lugar como éste.

Sin embrago, se arrepiente de la decisión cuando sale del auto de Ginny, lo que sirvió de un improvisado vestidor, y se descubre con el short más corto que ha usado en su vida. Por suerte la playera verde agua que viste es un poco más holgada pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse expuesta.

-Pero si te ves muy bien—es lo que dice incrédula Ginny ante la vergüenza de su amiga.

Sabe que no tiene exactamente mal cuerpo, producto de buena genética y el ejercicio matinal de vez en cuando, pero con solo pensar que todos—y sobre todo Ron—pueden verla así, hace que sienta un extraño hoyo en el estómago.

-Ya vámonos mujer—le apremia nuevamente la pelirroja.

Caminan hasta el lugar donde están instalados los padres de Ginny. Entonces, otra cosa maravilla a la castaña, un muelle. Es viejo, por la gastada madera, pero es tan apetecible para sentarse ahí por horas con los pies en el agua. Justo al lado, un bote también aparece en su campo de visión. Fred y George ya se han adelantado, están nadando y lanzándose chorros de agua a la cara. A lo lejos, los señores Weasley permaneces sentados lejos de la orilla, a la sombra de los frondosos árboles.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te parece Hermione?—pregunta sonriente Arthur al verlas aproximarse.

-Oh, es muy bonito, señor. Es un lugar especial.

-Y es muy tranquilo. Casi nadie viene aquí—adiciona Molly—es que es complicado llegar.

\- ¡Ya vámonos Hermione!—presura Ginny, que ya ha dado media vuelta.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Ya voy—y se disculpa con un asentimiento ante los señores Weasley, que le sonríen y regresan animados a su plática.

Ginny corre hasta la orilla y salta con tal fuerza que salpica de agua las caras de los gemelos en su estrepitosa entrada al agua. Antes de si quiera poder reírse de ello, Hermione siente una mano en el antebrazo.

Ron la detiene con decisión, lleva la misma ropa consistente en sus desgastados jeans y su camisa naranja de los Chudley Cannos, sin deseo aparente por meterse a nadar.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Ginny?— luce entre ansioso y un poco molesto-¿Le contaste de nuestra… platica?

-¡No!—le asegura—yo ni siquiera creo que sepa que tú y yo hemos intercambiado más de 3 palabras.

-¿Y entonces que fue eso de en la mañana? A mí me sonó a una insinuación de que somos… algo, como amigos—termina.

-No lo sé. Dime tú, es tu hermana y la conoces bien.

-¡Jaha!—finge sarcástico—Pasa más horas contigo que juntando el tiempo que pasa con todos nosotros por separado. A estas alturas ya debiste haberle contado también lo de… ya sabes quién.

-¡Que yo no le he contado nada!—grita, y luego ambos voltean nerviosos hasta donde los chicos juegan entretenidos con Ginny, ajenos a su discusión—Yo creo que ya lo sabe, no es tonta para no imaginárselo ¿Y qué es lo que te avergüenza de ello?—pregunta molesta bajando la voz-¿Qué seas la parte engañada y no al revés? Porque debería darte más vergüenza tu comportamiento. Mira que sufrir tanto por una persona, francamente no tiene sentido.

-¿y tú qué sabes de eso? ¿Tú qué sabes acerca de lo que siento por ella?—le responde con el mismo tono molesto—Dudo que sepas siquiera lo que es amar a alguien.

-¡Tal cosa no existe! Las personas confundimos las emociones por cuestiones hormonales, psicológicas y sociales. Forjamos lazos y costumbres. El "amor"—acentúa comillas con los dedos—está en el cerebro. Es irreal y estúpido. Como tú, si te haces un mártir por algo así.

-¿Sabes que es lo que creo?—y su rostro refleja seriedad, lo que hace peor sus palabras—que tu vida debe ser tan miserable que hablas como si no fueras humana. ¿Eso es?—la observa fijamente—Claro que sí. Tú lo dijiste, estas vacía. Lejos de ser perfecta. Y si no fuera por mi hermana, probablemente estarías sola todo el tiempo.

Ron da media vuelta con las orejas coloradas y dando zancadas. Se sienta en una roca junto a la orilla y evita mirarla. Sería una gran mentira decir que nada de lo que dijo es verdad, que puede ignorarlo fácilmente. Pero no. Ha calado hasta el alma porque justo es así como duele la verdad.

Camina hasta el extremo del muelle y se deja caer, más que sentarse. A poco más de 4 metros Ginny grita llamando su atención.

-¡Ey! ¿Vas a venir?—pregunta sumergida del cuello para abajo.

Ella mueve de un lado a otro la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Entonces es su amiga quién se acerca. Fred y George voltean en su dirección también y gritan algo, pero no hacia ella, sino varios metros atrás.

-¡Ron! ¿No vas a venir?—pregunta George.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te ganemos uno contra uno?—reta Fred.

-Les ganaría a los dos juntos—alardea—pero no tengo ganas de nadar hoy.

Fred y George se rinden y regresan a sumergirse en el agua.

-¿Qué sucede?—Ginny a llegado hasta el muelle.

-Nada—responde lo más casual posible—no quiero nadar. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

-¡Hermione!—se queja—te he traído hasta aquí para que te diviertas.

-Es que…

-Nada, si no quieres nadar al menos iremos en el bote, pero no te quedaras aquí sola.

"Y si no fuera por mi hermana, probablemente estarías sola todo el tiempo."

Casi puede oir a Ron diciéndolo, y con pesar, accede a subir al bote. Es pequeño, para unas cuatro personas máximo. No es muy nuevo y hay varia marcas hechas con navaja o algo punzantes, forman letras, pero no tienen sentido aparente. Ginny sube también, chorreando y con el cabello pegado a la nuca.

-¿De quién este bote?—pregunta con naciente curiosidad.

-Nuestro. Papá lo trajo hace unos 5 años, y como éste lugar no es conocido casi por nadie, solo lo dejamos aquí.

Los remos son livianos, de algún tipo de madera ligera. Ambas se sobresaltan cuando Fred sale inesperadamente del agua, seguido de George, suben al muelle con un impulso fuerte en los brazos y lueo se acomodan con las chicas dentro, enseguida comienzan a bromear sobre cualquier cosa.

Hermione y Ginny se ocupan de los remos, recorren unos 300 metros, que aunque no son muchos resultan agotadores con sus propios pesos y los de los gemelos. Entonces, éstos comienzan a apostar acerca de hacer el menor tiempo posible en remo desde ese punto hasta el muelle. Y esto es lo que sucede a continuación.

-Menos de 5 minutos—apuesta George

-¿Qué dices Gin?¿Tu mesada de un mes?—dice tentador Fred.

-Menos de 4—ofrece ella.

-Bien—acuerdan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miran entre ellos y asienten levemente, enseguida y sin aviso alguno comienzan a remar tan fuerte como pueden. Hermione, en la parte de atrás, y Ginny, adelante, no hacen más que sujetarse lo mejor posible al pequeño bote, que se sacude con los fieros movimientos de los dos grandes y fuertes muchachos.

Hay agua salpicando por todas partes que dificulta la visión. Ginny grita para que sus hermanos se detengan, pero estos a su vez hacen tanto por ignorarla con ruido el ruido de los remos y sus alaridos de ánimo al otro, que la voz de su hermana se ahoga fácilmente.

Entre tanto, el agarre de Hermione es cada vez más deficiente, y antes de emitir cualquier grito, cae al agua.

No es un golpe fuerte, ni muy inesperado que digamos, pero es tan rápido y se hunde lo suficiente como para que Ginny, ocupada tapando sus ojos del agua que salpican los remos y la vista al frente, no se percate de inmediato.

El agua es muy fresca, mucho más en esta zona que en la orilla. Saca la cabeza para tomar aire y ver exactamente donde está, no muy lejos. Puede nadar hasta el muelle. Comienza a patalear y descubre que debe estar en un banco de algas o maleza submarina, porque moverse es difícil.

Se impulsa con las manos, lo que no resulta mucho más efectivo. Cada movimiento resulta cansado, pues gasta el doble de energía y rinde la mitad de distancia.

El bote está lejos ahora, y comienza a preocuparse un poco. Ya deberían notar que no está. Sigue moviéndose, pero los brazos agotados por el remo no ayudan a mejorar la situación. Avanza lento pero seguro, puede lograrlo. Lo sabe.

Es entonces que mira al cielo, y los flashes empiezan.

-Brazadas fuertes y grandes, Hermione—le aconseja su madre sonriente.

-Estoy muy cansada—responde ella.

-Solo un poco más, cielo. Más fuerte—su padre estira su brazo para alcanzarla mientras ríe—serás una gran nadadora.

Expulsa agua de la boca y respira profundo abriendo los ojos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué recuera sus lecciones de nado con sus padres? ¿Y la playa? Eso no volverá nunca.

Respira.

-¡Eres muy rara!—grita un niño apuntándole con el dedo índice

-¡Rara!—lo secunda uno más.

-¡y no tiene papás!—dice una niña de lentes—nunca vienen por ella

-¡Se cree la más inteligente! ¡Es una presumida!

Agita las manos y pies con más rapidez, no queda mucho para llegar. Ya no escucha los gritos de Fred y George. Ni, afortunadamente, los de los crueles niños que tanto la molestaron en su infancia.

Respira.

-¡Hola! Soy Ginny Weasley. Tú eres… Hermione Granger, ¿cierto?—una chiquilla de 11 años le ofrece su mano sonriente.

-Sé quién eres, todos aquí lo saben—responde reservada una niña castaña de la misma edad.

Y si no fuera por mi hermana, probablemente estarías sola todo el tiempo

Se cuela un joven pelirrojo entre su recuerdo gritando solo una cosa: "estas vacía"

Quiere que pare, todo. ¿Qué le sucede? "que estas vacía" se responde sin evitarlo. Recuerda a sus papás enojados y gritándose todas las noches. Piensa en su vida, que aparte de Ginny no tiene mucho. Y en que Ginny se va a casar ¿y si sale de su vida? ¿y si se va la única persona constante que tiene? En cambio si fuera ella quién se fuera, Ginny podría seguir adelante. Tiene a su familia, y a ese Harry. Ella seguiría.

Mira otra vez al cielo. Nadie la necesita. Si desapareciera ahora, su padre tiene otra hija y una nueva esposa. Su mamá tiene su boleto de avión directo a una nueva vida. Nadie la necesita realmente, tarde o temprano todos seguirían adelante.

Lo piensa 2 segundos. La vida es difícil, seguir nadando es difícil. Podría hacerlo, puede continuar. Solo que no lo hace. Y se detienen sus pies y sus manos con parsimonia. Poco a poco pierde flotabilidad. Se hunde, literalmente.

Su cuello, su boca, la nariz y los ojos, que se llevan el color del cielo en ellos. Y luego solo oscuridad. La vida es difícil, morir no lo es tanto.


	6. Save me

**Save me/ Sálvame**

¿Qué es esa sombra? ¿Está muerta? Quizá.

¿Qué es lo que siente en su cintura? ¿Una mano?

Algo está llevándola arriba, a la superficie. Así que no, no está muerta. Aunque no está del todo consiente tampoco. Alguien la carga, y luego siente la áspera y rasposa tierra en la orilla. Dicen su nombre con agitación, no una, dos personas. Abre los ojos a intervalos cortos, porque la luz del atardecer le da directo en la cara.

Lo primero que ve son ojos azules, y piensa que son los más bonitos que ha visto en su vida. Cabello rojo y unas cuantas pecas. Luego el conjunto toma sentido y logra ubicar la cara de Ron, y parece exaltado o ¿preocupado?

No puede evitar el ir y venir de su conciencia. Recoge solo trozos de información. Es una imagen y luego un fundido a negro.

-¡Hermione!, ¿puedes oírme? ¡Hermione!—es Ginny quien le habla dándole pequeñas cachetaditas.

-¡Están locos! ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¡Pudieron haberla matado! Son unos…-ahí esta Ron de nuevo ¿a quién le grita?

-Ya está bien Ron !Cálmate!—le dicta su hermana—ella está bien. Vamos llevarla a casa.

Otra vez la toman en brazos. Firmes y fuertes brazos que la depositan en el liso tapiz del asiento trasero de un auto. Es el auto de Ginny, por su posición puede ver afuera del parabrisas por entre los asientos delanteros. Los hermanos platican algo que no entiende completamente.

-Yo la llevo a casa—propone ella—tu quédate, invéntales una excusa a nuestros padres y asegúrate de que Fred y George no digan nada.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que esto se haga más grande de lo que fue, ella está bien solo necesita descanso—explica—imagínate como se pondría mamá.

-De acuerdo, sí, pero yo quiero ir contigo—protesta él mirando a la chica en el auto—te ayudare a sacarla del auto y llevarla a la cama.

-¡No! Te necesito aquí Ron—dice y baja la voz tanto que apenas puede escucharlos—Tengo que averiguar que rayos acaba de pasar.

-¿Cómo que qué acaba de pasar? Los tontos de Fred y George casi hacen que se ahogue cuando la tiraron del bote—responde con obviedad.

-Es que no fue tan simple—niega con la cabeza—No era una gran caída, ni era gran distancia o profundidad.

Continúa al ver la cara de incomprensión de Ron.

-Hermione sabe nadar. Y bastante bien, la he visto—la examina con la mirada detenidamente, puede sentirlo incluso con los ojos cerrados—Ella solo… no lo hizo.

-¿Acaso crees…

-No sé, por eso quiero tener un momento a solas.

-Bueno, pero ve con cuidado—dice finalmente Ron, observándola con angustia.

-Te mantengo informado, no te preocupes.

Luego otro momento a negro. Hubiera jurado que solo pasaron 5 segundos, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, ya es de noche y no se ha movido del auto de Ginny, aunque al parecer el auto sí, porque están enfrente de la Madriguera. Ginny la observa con mucha cautela desde el asiento delantero.

-¿Ya regresamos?—pregunta incorporándose lentamente.

-Sí—contesta sin perderle de vista-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, solo estaba muy cansada—se talla los ojos y descubre que su amiga la ha envuelto con una manta.

-¿Y recuerdas que paso? ¿Recuerdas con exactitud qué pasó?

-Me caí al agua y… bueno… me hundí—responde titubeante. Evita mirarla a los ojos porque es el detector de mentiras de Ginny.

-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que te hundiste?—insiste su amiga.

-Bueno, pues estaba fría el agua y había maleza bajo mis pies, no sé.

-Ron no vio maleza abajo de ti cuando entro a sacarte—explica.

-¿Ron?—le produce nuevamente un hoyo en el estómago saber eso.

-Pues sí. Fue el primero que se dio cuenta que no salías del agua—responde con simpleza—estaba furioso con nosotros. Yo no sé a quién tratan de engañar ustedes dos—compone una ligera sonrisa—haciéndose los desentendidos y enojados con el otro. Pero bueno… tus pies estaban libres, tus manos también, Hermione quiero saber ¿qué diantres pasó en el agua?

-Yo…yo…-la información y la insinuación que Ginny acaba de hacer la desequilibra un poco, y solo hace que hablar se vuelca mucho más complicado—no sé.

-¡Mírame!—le obliga—Hermione sé que estás pasando por malos momentos. Te oí discutir con tu madre por teléfono—confiesa—Y sé que también es mi culpa porque me he distraído mucho con Harry las últimas semanas. Te he dejado de lado.

-Esto no es nada tu culpa Ginny—le contradice—es verdad que no hemos hablado como lo hacíamos de un tiempo para acá, pero ha sido porque yo no quiero hablar. Ese es mi problema, evito las cosas que me asustan hasta que son más granes que yo.

-Entonces ¿es verdad?—se alarma-¿Te rendiste?

El agua. La sensación de estar en el agua regresa a sus terminales nerviosas.

-Cuando estaba en el agua, pensé… en lo que tengo y quisiera que fuera mucho, pero no. Tengo un cajón lleno de papeles y diplomas que dicen que soy brillante pero mírame, una sola amiga y una familia rota. Seguir viviendo es difícil si no tienes mucho porque hacerlo—explica—así que era más fácil parar… y pare. Deje de nadar.

Describir la expresión de Ginny sería más que complicado. Es como si alguien viera un animal herido, y a la vez, a uno muy valiente. Mezcla de compasión y admiración. Y luego, algo más, cariño.

-Tu vales la pena Hermione, y tu vida también. Yo sé que no es lo que se dice fácil, pero nunca estas sola—su voz es segura—jamás lo estarás. Así que vive por mí, sigue por mí. Nos faltan muchísimas cosas que hacer—dice sonriente y esperanzada—vas a ir a mi boda y conocerás a mis hijos, y luego yo haré lo mismo contigo. Trabajaremos juntas como abogadas y cada fin de semana nos iremos de fiesta. Y tomaremos el café todas las mañanas, yo me quejare de nuestro jefe y tú me regañaras. Incluso nos enterraran una junto a la otra, luego de unos 70 años más, claro. Seniles, viejas y malolientes, pero lo habremos hecho todo. Así será nuestra vida.

Ambas ríen, suena bien ese plan. Cada detalle tan preciso le hace imaginarse esa vida.

-¿Y seremos muy felices?—pregunta anhelante.

-Seremos muy felices—confirma Ginny—pero tienes que vivir.

La abraza fuerte, porque Ginny es todo lo que una niña solitaria y aislada desearía tener, lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

-Lo haré—responde sobre su hombro.

Cuando el abrazo termina es Ginny quién habla.

-Ahora entremos a la casa antes que lleguen mis padres—aconseja saliendo del auto.

Están en los escalones de la entrada a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando tiene una duda nueva acerca de algo que dijo su amiga.

-¿Así que me escuchaste hablar con mi mamá anoche?

-Si, bueno, es que no fuiste exactamente silenciosa cuando le gritabas—responde—y tampoco cuando bajaste a la cocina—termina rápidamente y apagando la voz.

-¿Tú…tú me seguiste?—pregunta atónita deteniéndose a unos pasos de la puerta.

-Pero solo porque estaba preocupada, aunque vi que no estabas tan…sola—sonríe a medias pasando el umbral.

Puede sentir su cara encenderse sin control. Cuanto ha subestimado a su amiga.

-Ahí—señala Ginny su sonrosada cara—no entiendo porque piensan que pueden engañarnos.

-No significo nada. Solo tomamos leche—dice atropelladamente persiguiéndola adentro—y eso solo lo sabes porque eres demasiado curiosa.

-Y porque soy humana y tengo ojos—dice con obviedad.

-¿Y lo de hoy también fue tu idea? ¿Tú le dijiste a tu papá que nos llevara al lago?—cuestiona para armar la historia completa.

-No—responde segura de ello—pero si no me equivoco, sé quién si lo hizo.

No puede llegar a formular la siguiente pregunta, los demás acaban de entrar e inmediatamente los señores Weasley piden una explicación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—dice Molly—Ronald dijo que tuvieron que irse.

Detrás de esta, los ojos de Ron no dejan de mirarla, cómo si apenas creyeran que está viva. La examina tan concentrado que el rubor amenaza con subir de nuevo a sus mejillas.

-Me dolía… la cabeza—responde Hermione un poco insegura.

-Fue el sol, no está acostumbrada al campo abierto. No les dijimos nada para no preocuparlos. La estaban pasando genial—y otra vez, Ginny sorprende con una habilidad casi nata para mentir—por eso Ron no se los dijo enseguida.

-Si…si, habrían querido volver y se habría estropeado el paseo—apoya Ron.

Sus padres los observan alternativamente, la señora Weasley estudia con precisión y detenimiento cada una de sus caras, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien. Ahora ya sabe de dónde saco Ginny ese sexto sentido.

-Muy bien, pues espero que estés bien Hermione—habla al fin Arthur—pero la próxima vez no nos mantengan al margen de lo que les pase, no importa qué. ¿De acuerdo?

Los tres asienten y todos regresan a lo suyo. Los gemelos, al pasar junto a ella para subir hasta su habitación, le dedican una mirada de elocuente disculpa y ella sonríe para indicarles que todo está bien. Al parecer, para ellos fue solo un desafortunado suceso.

Se escuchan sus últimos pasos en la escalera y es entonces que nota que sus únicos acompañantes son Ginny, y un renuente a quitarle la mirada de encima Ron. Nerviosa, su mente se dispara a pensar en cualquier excusa que la saque de ahí. Pero para su mala suerte, la mente astuta de Ginny ha pensado eso primero.

-Yo creo que tengo muchas cosas que arreglar arriba Hermione, te espero allá—y antes de terminar ya está subiendo la escalera sonriente y sin pena.

-¿Arreglar que?—le cuestiona aún más nerviosa e incrédula.

-Cosas—grita un piso arriba.

Luego se miran sin mirarse. Es decir, sin llegar al punto crítico de sus rostros. Ron tiene la ropa todavía húmeda, igual que el cabello. Ella se frota las manos poniendo muchas más de la atención necesaria en ello.

-¿Cómo estás?—pregunta Ron al fin.

-Bien—es todo lo que contesta.

-Qué bueno—dice igual de escaso.

Hermione debe arrancarse las palabras a pesar de tener un nudo en la garganta, sino lo dice ahora, no podrá vivir con ello.

-Muchas gracias por sacarme del agua.

Ron la mira directo a los ojos por primera vez para responder.

-No fue gran cosa—minimiza—yo lamento haberte dicho…lo que te dije antes—seguramente está costándole el mismo trabajo que a ella—lo de que estas sola y vacía. No es verdad.

Es difícil saber que decir ante un chico como Ron disculpándose.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es del todo mentira y yo…

-Es todo mentira—responde convencido—Todo. Si algo de eso te hizo… bueno… hacer lo que sea que hayas querido hacer…

-No tiene nada que ver—le interrumpe—no del todo. Estoy pasando… un mal momento. Además yo te provoque, así que regresa a ser mi culpa.

-Mis problemas son estúpidos en comparación con los tuyos—admite él—pero nada tan grave para no tener solución. Yo en lo particular disfruto lanzar cosas cuando todo me sobrepasa—sonríe divertido, haciendo alusión a su atípica forma de empezar a tratarse.

-Creo que ese consejo ya lo veía venir—asegura ella riendo.

-¿A sí?—finge— ¿Y te he dicho que los celulares son mis preferidos para un buen tiro?

-Casualmente ya lo descubrí.

Le hace reír tanto y de tal forma, que siente a la risa genuina. Después de todo no es algo que practica muy a menudo. Él ríe también de la broma, y le despierta una sensación de querer oírlo una y otra vez. Su risa le sienta tan bien cómo un té caliente.

-Pero… hablando en serio—Ron se controla para no reír más—no hagas nada cómo eso otra vez—termina serio, directo a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué la próxima vez no vendrás a salvarme?—pregunta aún con broma para amortiguar el efecto del azul de sus ojos en los suyos.

-No, porque no quiero que nada te suceda.

Las palabras recorren su cuerpo, su cerebro y sacuden todo dentro de ella. Le importa a Ron Weasley, y en el fondo saberlo le hace muy feliz. Pero, ¿y luego qué?

-Ya me tengo que ir… a dormir—suelta Hermione de pronto, y mira en los ojos de Ron que algo se hace pequeño.

-¡Oh! Sí, yo estoy agotado igual—dice un poco decepcionado.

Sube lo más certeramente posible que sus tambaleantes pasos le permiten. Evitando a toda costa mirar al chico, que está revolviendo sus pensamientos, mantenerse parado a mitad del recibidor sin perderla de vista ni por un momento.


	7. Don t stand so close to me

**Don´t stand so close to me/No te quedes tan cerca de mí.**

Durante los siguientes días, la absoluta normalidad se hizo presente. Las actividades cotidianas aparecieron en la casa Weasley, exceptuando por las delicadas y muy frecuentes miradas de Ginny y Ron para con Hermione.

Al parecer, los hermanos esperaban cualquier indicio de un nuevo incidente. Sin embargo, ya fuera por la inusual atención de su amiga o por el cambio de modales de Ron, quién había dejado de atacarla y al contrario se parecía en su cabeza todas las noches antes de dormir, Hermione había estado bastante tranquila.

Fue solo hasta el día de su partida de vuelta a la gran ciudad, que volvió a la realidad. Llegando tendría una reunión con sus padres. ¿Para qué? bueno, para tratar de estar en paz con ello, para aceptar de una vez el rumbo de las cosas; y no le emocionaba nada hacerlo, pero se lo debía a sus papás y a ella misma. Quizá al menos podría continuar con su vida después.

-¡Nos vemos en Navidad!—grita Ginny por la ventanilla del auto.

Atrás se quedan sus padres, que regresaran al ritmo del día a día, y los gemelos, que vuelven a la escuela de mecánica. Y, por supuesto, Ron, que regresa a… ¿a hacer qué?

-Entonces tu papá trabaja en el ministerio, igual que Percy—Hermione hace un recuento de la información que obtuvo de la familia de la pelirroja—Bill es banquero, Charlie es veterinario de un zoológico en Rumania y Fred y George estudian ingeniería mecánica.

-Ajá—concede su acompañante, volteando a ambos lados de la carretera para tomar la autopista—y claro que yo seré una exitosa abogada—presume.

-Claro. Y… ¿qué hace Ron?—pregunta lo más neutralmente posible, aunque la expresión de picardía de Ginny indica que ha fallado en su propósito.

-Pues, de hecho es el único en la familia que dejo la escuela—contesta—y ya se lo que piensas de eso, pero yo creo que hizo bien.

-Bueno—se explica Hermione—es que una educación académica es muy importante para un empleo y una vida estable económicamente.

-Es cierto, pero hay personas que no están hechas para la escuela, los empleos de oficina y todo eso—defiende—Ron es músico.

-¿Músico?—pregunta asimilándolo

-Y uno bueno diría yo. Debes escucharlo alguna vez.

Se hace el silencio, solo el ruido del motor y las llantas sobre el asfalto llenan el aire

-¿Te dejo en casa de tus padres?—pregunta Ginny después de 45 minutos.

-Sí, por favor. Ya lo retrase mucho—comenta resignada.

-Estarás bien, ¿Qué tan mal puede ir?

-No querrías saberlo—responde— ¿y qué harás tú? ¿Vas al departamento?

-No… mm… de hecho…voy a salir con Harry—confiesa sonriendo.

-¡Sí que no pierden el tiempo!

-¿Y qué puedo hacer ante el amor, Hermione?—se defiende cantarina, y luego se encoge de hombros—un día lo entenderás.

Se orilla ante la casa de la madre de Hermione y ésta baja con pesar del auto.

-Te veo más tarde, entonces—se despide Ginny.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos. —corresponde ella cerrando la puerta del auto.

Se encamina a la puerta de entrada, sabiendo que adentro esperan sus padres y una conversación que tanto ha querido evitar.

Su madre la recibe con un abrazo, que Hermione corresponde. Su padre le sonríe detrás. Y la puerta se cierra con ellos dentro, y la castaña pone todo su empeño y esperanzas en que la plática de este día no la deje rota y demasiado triste.

Llega tarde, mucho. Puede observar su sombra desde el sillón, y cómo trata de mantener el silencio mientras cierra la puerta con sumo cuidado. Entonces, Hermione carraspea y Ginny salta tanto que bien podría haberse golpeado con el techo.

-¿Esto era tu "nos vemos más tarde"?—pregunta preocupada.

-¡Casi me matas del susto Hermione! ¿Qué te sucede?—se queja ella.

-No trates de cambiar el tema, ¿sabes qué hora es?—señala el reloj de la pared—son las 2 de la madrugada y mañana tenemos clases.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Se me fue el tiempo—se defiende—es que…estaba con Harry y hablamos tanto.

-Pues hablen de día, ¿sí? Creí que te había pasado algo.

-Lo lamento, no vuelve a pasar—se disculpa-¿estas irritada solo por esto o te fue mal con tus padres?

Pasa sus manos por su rostro lentamente.

-En realidad salió bien—le cuenta—platicamos sobre mi próxima graduación, el trabajo de papá, sobre la comida… solo… trivialidades.

-¿No deberían hablar de sus problemas?

-Al parecer quieren mantenerlo a paso lento—opina—aunque no sé si es bueno. ¿Crees que deba contarles sobre… lo del lago?—duda.

-Eso depende de ti. ¿Es importante, más bien, es relevante todavía?—le cuestiona.

No. No lo es, porque no volverá a pasar.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces no tiene caso. —concluye simple Ginny—Y en otras cosas, el sábado por la noche vamos a salir, así que prepárate, no quiero que salgas a última hora con que tienen pendientes.

-¿No deberías preguntarme primero si quiero ir?—interroga un poco extrañada y sorprendida.

-¡Ay Hermione!—responde con un tono de obviedad entrando a la habitación que comparten—si te diera oportunidad de elegir entre ir o quedarte aquí, bien sabes que saldría sola—se cambia hábilmente de ropa mientras habla—así que ya ríndete, salimos el sábado.

Nunca ha comprendido cómo es tan fácil para ella embaucarla en sus planes. Así que la sigue de cerca, debatiendo su plan

-¿Y si tenemos mucho trabajo en la escuela?—no se rendirá tan fácil-¿Qué tal que nos dejan montones de tarea?

-Por eso te aviso una semana antes, haz lo que bien sabes. Ajusta horarios, adelanta trabajo—sugiere acomodando su cama para meterse en ella—pero anótalo en tu apretada agenda Hermione: Salimos el sábado.

Eso es todo, fue así de simple. Esta dentro de cualquier plan loco que la cabeza de Ginny haya ideado para el sábado.

-Al menos dime a dónde iremos, o si va alguien más—pide como último deseo.

-Mm… es un club del centro, no recuerdo su nombre pero es bueno—responde sentada en la cama—tiene música en vivo. Si te sirve de algo, es muy tranquilo, justo como ti.

-Pues no me sirve de mucho, déjame decirte—se lamenta, ya dentro de su propia cama—no debí haberte esperado despierta—recrimina a modo de comentario vengativo pero inocente.

-Yo también te quiero—se ríe la pelirroja, apenas audible cubierta por mantas—que duermas bien.

La semana paso rápido, y para la infortuna de Hermione, bastante tranquila en la cuestión académica, por lo que no podría tratar de zafarse de su noche de sábado poniendo eso como excusa. Así que 10 minutos para las 8 de la noche, Ginny estaba fuera de la habitación que compartía con Hermione

-Por favor no salgas con ropa demasiado formal, ¿quieres?

-Estoy en ello, Ginny. No molestes.

Sabía cómo vestían las personas parar ir de fiesta un sábado en la noche, era solo que no se sentía del todo cómoda con esa ropa. Se veía al espejo con nerviosismo, evaluando si ya sería muy tarde para salir huyendo por la ventana.

-Tiempo. Ya tenemos que irnos—entra Ginny de prisa, y examina a su amiga cómo si no creyera lo que ve.

Hermione viste unos jean ajustados, con una blusa pulcramente blanca de escote en V. Encima un saco muy casual azul marino y un collar a juego. Sus zapatilla son negras y de tacón pequeño; su cabello va suelto y forma discretos rizos en las puntas.

-¿Qué? ¿No está bien?—pregunta mirándose a sí misma con duda.

-¡Estás loca! Te ves… muy bien—halaga Ginny—Parece que voy a tener que cuidarte bien amiga, o puede robarte algún muchacho.

Hermione sonríe un poco, notablemente sonrojada.

Al llegar al susodicho club, cerca de las 9 de la noche, Hermione descubre que no es tan desagradable como lo imagino. En realidad, es un lugar de buen ver; muy espacioso, con mesas de elegante madera, azulejos color caoba y paredes color crema decoradas con pinturas enmarcadas. Un pequeño bar se distingue a su izquierda y al fondo un escenario.

Toman una mesa cerca al bar y comienzan a charlar animadamente.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esto Ginny?—cuestiona Hermione observando con detenimiento todo a su alrededor.

-Solo quiero que salgas más, y que conozcas más personas, que te diviertas—dice con simpleza—y … bueno… esperaba que hoy conocieras a Harry—añade.

-¿Él viene hoy? ¿Ahora sí viene de verdad?

-Eso espero—desea—ha estado muy ocupado ahora que ya se graduó.

-¿Así? Pues que bien por él—felicita.

-Sí, por él y por nosotros—dice Ginny—esa es la parte interesante del asunto, ahora que ya es un profesionista... ¡Va a pedir mi mano oficialmente!

-¡Ah!... que… noticia—logra articular, porque no deja de parecerle toda una locura—entonces seguimos con los planes de boda.

-Claro que sí, dama de honor—irradia felicidad—ya estamos programándonos para ir a casa de mis padres. Sera pronto, y claro que tú puedes acompañarnos, si quieres.

-¿Por qué crees que querría ver la cara de tus padres cuando les digas que su niña pequeña se casa antes que todos sus hermanos? Y con un casi desconocido…

-Porque es probable que por ahí ande otra cara que si te interesa ver…

Antes de poder reclamar el comentario, un camarero se acerca a su mesa y ofrece sus servicios amablemente. Ambas ordenan solo soda y agua mineral. Cuando se retira el empleado para traer la orden, Hermione se percata de la insistente mirada de un joven sentado en la barra del bar, decide ignorarlo y concentrarse en la plática sobre vestidos de novia que se esfuerza por mantener con Ginny.

-Sus bebidas, señoritas—el camarero coloca los vasos en la mesa y se retira luego de que las chicas le agradecen.

-Así que pensé que podríamos ir a la prueba del vestido el próximo mes, no quiero compras de pánico—dice Ginny.

-Como quieras—bebe de su agua mineral claramente distraída.

-¡Wow! No te emociones tanto. —comenta sarcástica—Creí que ibas a poyarme.

-Y lo hago Ginny, créeme que te apoyo en tu decisión—se defiende—solo quiero estar segura de que esta…digiriendo todo adecuadamente.

-Pues no es como que se muera alguien Hermione.

-No, pero el matrimonio es… difícil—trata de explicarse—Es un compromiso muy grande, muchísimo. Y tú pareces tan… despreocupada de todo lo que vendrá con ello.

-Es que no es tan complicado tampoco—replica—si estas segura de que es la persona y el momento… en realidad es bastante sencillo decidirlo.

-Y lo dices por el chico que conociste hace un mes—le devuelve Hermione.

-¡Pues sí! Ya discutimos sobre ello, pero no me importa recordártelo: él es el elegido. Lo sé. Estoy tan segura de eso cómo de que respiro—explica decididamente—Hermione, a veces pasa que un día te encuentras a una persona que te hace creer en todo, quererlo hacer todo, sentirlo todo. Así funciona a veces, amar es… despertar una especie de poder dentro que te hace sentir que puedes lograr lo que sea.

Hermione se limita a escucharla, la manera en que habla, el cómo sonríe, y lo que dice. Todo es un tanto difícil de creer y a la vez sencillo de imaginar mirando a Ginny. La consistencia y firmeza en su rostro son inquebrantables ante la idea que ella le plantea, así que supone, tiene que ser aquello del amor.

-Tienes razón—concede luego de unos instantes pensando—esto ya lo discutimos. Perdón si parezco incrédula, pero…

-Eso eres, incrédula—le interrumpe.

-Pero… al final ¿yo quien soy para decírtelo? Nadie con experiencia en ello—retoma—y honestamente, alguien que no quiere tenerla.

Luego Ginny le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada ligeramente.

-¡Por favor, Hermione!—exclama—no es algo que no te vaya a pasar nunca. Lo lamento, pero habrá un día para ti también en el que encuentres a tu elegido. Y yo voy estar ahí para echártelo en cara—bromea.

-¡Ay, pero que considerada!

Un ruido en el bolso de Ginny interrumpe la risa de ambas, ésta se apresura a encontrarlo en el revoltijo de cosas que hay dentro y después de varios timbrazos logra hacerse de él, mira la pantalla y contesta.

-Hola, ¿ya vienes?... ¿por qué?... ¡Harry!...—dice Ginny

Algo de eso no le suena bien. Ese Harry es más escurridizo de lo que pensó. Y sospechoso.

-¿Sabes qué?, voy a salir afuera y te veo ahí 5 minutos, después puedes irte, por favor… no, a ella no le importa, solo serán 5 minutos—cuelga y se dirige a ella de nuevo—Hermione…

-Ya sé, vas a salir 5 minutos ¿Qué pasa?

-Harry tiene otro inconveniente, es un asunto familiar y va en camino al juzgado—aclara—y lo convencí para que pase 5 minutos al estacionamiento, quiero que me explique exactamente que sucede.

-¿Y me quedo aquí sola?—pregunta alarmada.

-No tardare nada—asegura—y este sitio se llena hasta el tope después de las 10, perderemos nuestra mesa.

Esta es la clase de situaciones que quiere evitar a toda costa, un lugar como este club, lleno de gente, sin nada objetivo que hacer y sola, justo como sus peores sueños.

-Está bien—se resigna—solo no tardes demasiado.

-De acuerdo—dice Ginny—cuida mi bolso. ¡Ah! Y te prometo que conocerás a Harry un día de estos, es que tiene… muchas complicaciones.

-Estaré ansiosa—masculla.

Ginny sale presurosa, mira con molestia desaparecer su pelirroja cabellera por la puerta de entrada. Definitivamente no es buena señal que Harry tenga que ir a un juzgado para arreglar problemas familiares, otra cosa que debe discutir con Ginny más adelante.

Regresa a ocuparse de su vaso de agua tratando de repasar mentalmente las notas de sus clases de toda la semana, puesto que le parece una mejor inversión de su tiempo. Aunque luego de varias desconcentraciones, acepta que un ruidoso club no es el mejor lugar para estudiar.

Se le ocurre ocuparse en ordenar las cosas de su bolso, y justo va a ponerse a ello cuando se sobresalta al notar la presencia de otra persona frente a ella.

-Hola—saluda galante un muchacho de pelo castaño cobrizo y tés clara.

-Hola—contesta Hermione con marcada indiferencia.

-Vi que te quedaste muy sola y decidí acompañarte un rato—ofrece con un tono seductor bastante sutil.

Ella ha de aceptar que no parece un mal chico, porque viste bien y es bastante atractivo. Pero viendo en sus ojos chocolate hay algo que la desconcierta y la hace desear estar a mil millas lejos de ahí.

-Eres muy amable, pero no necesito compañía. Mi amiga regresara a la brevedad—responde.

-¡Oh, vamos! Solo serán 5 minutos—negocia sentándose en el lugar antes ocupado por su amiga—charlemos un rato.

-No quiero parecer grosera pero en verdad creo que deberías irte.

-Pero si acabo de llegar—está resultando demasiado molesto—déjame presentarme por lo menos, Simus Finnigan—le tiende la mano.

-Hermione Granger—responde siendo lo más indiferente que puede y distraída por la mención de ese nombre.

¿Simus Finnigan? Simus….Simus... ¿Dónde escucho ese nombre?

-Bien, pues cómo no tenemos mucho tiempo, voy al grano—aún la sostiene por la mano—la verdad es que me gustaste desde que te vi llegar.

Traga saliva y tira de su mano como si tuviera un calambre en ella. Deberías estar halagada, pero lo único que descubre sentir es incomodidad.

-¿Así?—pregunta desentendida para ganar más tiempo.

-Por supuesto que sí, y me gustaría invitarte un trago, ¿Qué dices?

¿Dónde se mete Ginny cuando la necesita? Casi se puede torcer el cuello de tanto voltear, pero eso no hará que aparezca mágicamente.

-La verdad es que no tomo alcohol—señala su agua mineral como prueba.

-Entonces déjame invitarte lo que sea que quieras, eso es lo de menos.

Ahí está esa cosa en su mirada, la forma en que la ve, recorriéndola toda en un segundo. Eso es lo que la hace sentir terriblemente incómoda.

-No, de verdad no quiero nada. Puedes irte, por favor—más directa no podría ser.

-¡Vaya que eres difícil! ¿eh?—es lo único que dice—pero nadie se me resiste a mí, así que porque no lo hacemos más fácil y me dejas… divertirte un poco.

Es la gota que derrama el vaso, no va a tolerar tan baja insinuación.

-¡Vete antes que llame a seguridad!

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! No va a ser tan malo, ya verás—corta distancia peligrosamente por encima de la mesa directo a su rostro, que se ha quedado pálido de pronto.

Y cómo caído del cielo, un puño se estampa en la cara de Simus sonoramente. Hace que caiga hacia atrás sangrando copiosamente por la nariz. No es doctora, pero puede asegurar que está rota por la extraña forma de angularse hacia la punta.

-Te lo dijo, te dijo que te fueras—dice el chico tranquilamente limpiándose los nudillos impregnados de sangre.

-¡¿Que rayos te sucede?! No estaba haciéndole nada, estúpido—se defiende él con las manos en la cara, tratando de contener la hemorragia.

-¡Ya vete! Sera mejor que te revisen esa fea nariz—se burla un poco.

Simus se levanta más impulsado por el repentino enojo que por la fuerza que le deja el dolor. Intenta ir hacia adelante pero es tomado de los brazos por otros dos amigos suyos, y lo sacan arrastras del club.

Hermione no ha movido un músculo en todo el incidente, no precisamente porque este asustada. Sino porque el chico que le acertó tal golpe a su acosador es ni más ni menos que Ron Weasley.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves bastante pálida.

Sí, definitivamente es Ron quien le habla, y no podría ser más desconcertante lo que ve. Un chico con ropa diferente a su gastado atuendo, enfundado en su traje gris y una camisa azul, con el pelo más corto y bien peinado, y ese nuevo aire de gracia.

-S-sí—responde apenas audible, recompone y continua—Gracias.

-No es nada, ya tenía ganas de saldar cuentas con ese tonto—deprecia.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Desafortunadamente. Es el tipo que se decía mi mejor amigo.

¡Aja! Sabía que en un lugar de su cerebro el nombre le sonaba.

-él que se metió con mi novia Lavender, bueno, mi ex novia—termina

-Si ya lo recuerdo—y trata de sonar normal.

Defenderla fue la excusa perfecta para vengarse de Simus por lo que paso con esa Lavender, porque en el fondo, a Ron le sigue importando. Y por razones fuera de su comprensión, eso le entristece y, sí, le molesta.

-Pero a todo esto, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—pregunta ella.

-¿No puedo estar en un club un sábado en la noche?—responde haciéndose ofendido.

-No, bueno, no es a lo que me refiero. Es que pensé que estarías en tu casa aún.

-¡Pues si yo también trabajo!—ahora no tiene que fingir ofenderse— ¿creíste que era un mantenido de mis padres?

-No, no… es que Ginny me dijo que eres músico y no sé exactamente dónde trabajan los músicos así que…

-Justo aquí—extiende las manos—trabajo aquí, en aquel bonito pero pequeño escenario.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué tocas?

-Guitarra, piano y violín. ¿Te parece si nos sentamos?—ofrece él—Oye Tom—se dirige al chico detrás de la barra—te molesto con dos vasos de jugo de uva sin alcohol.

El joven le hace una seña afirmativa con la mano y ambos toman asiento.

-Seguramente no tomas, así que el jugo te caerá bien para relajarte del… incidente—añade inseguro—ahora dime tú que haces aquí sola.

-No estoy sola.

-E-entonces vienes con… con un…-duda, con un poco de decepción que no puede esconder.

-Vengo con Ginny—y la cara de Ron es lo más parecido al alivio posible—está afuera en el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué hace allá afuera?

¡Auch! No quiere ser la que lidie con esto, así que trata de zafarse de la batalla campal que se desatara en cuanto sepa que su hermana espera un chico afuera, y más que planea casarse con ese chico.

-Mm… ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella cuando regrese?

-De acuerdo—se encoge de hombros mientras el camarero deposita los vasos en la mesa.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba siendo… acosada?—pregunta luego de un momento— ¿tienes un sexto sentido como Ginny o qué?

-No, creo que solo tengo suerte. O mejor dicho, tú la tienes

Es cierto, la primera vez le salvo la vida, y ahora salvo su integridad. ¿Acaso siempre estará en deuda con él?

-Eso parece—admite—Espero no traerte problemas con esto, pues trabajas aquí.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes—hace un gesto con la mano restando importancia—y de todos modos Simus siempre anda tras de chicas como tú, alguien tenía que darle su merecido.

-¿Chicas cómo yo?—pregunta débilmente aunque alarmada por la percepción que tenga el pelirrojo de ella-¿Q-que quieres decir con… chicas como yo?

Él carraspea y parece que el vaso que sostiene en la mano se le resbala cual mantequilla. Hace un malabar rápido y lo recupera antes de que el líquido se derrame.

-Me refiero… pues a que, él se aprovecha cuando ve a…-se recompone un poco antes de continuar—a chicas que son… bonitas y vulnerables.

Es increíble lo que son las cosas. Hace un rato Simus le dijo directamente que le gustaba y la reacción de ella fue completamente opuesta a sentirse bien con ello. Pero ahora, Ron insinúa, tan genéricamente, que ella le parece bonita, y en el instante le genera un hoyo vibrante en el estómago. Y ojala pudiera no sentir todo eso, porque solo le nubla con más interrogantes la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Sí, claro. Es una persona una persona muy desagradable—concede tranquilizándose.

-Pero no hablemos de él. Mejor dime si vienes aquí seguido.

-No. Es la primera vez, y honestamente, voy a pensarlo dos veces para volver—confiesa.

-¿Por qué? Yo voy a estar aquí.

Ambos se miran un momento confundidos y con más color en el rostro.

-Quiero decir, para evitarte otro mal encuentro, no por que quiera que vengas para verme, no. Ni siquiera pensé en ello—dice intentando ponerle orden a sus ideas.

-Sí, yo no pensé nada de eso tampoco—exclama ella atropelladamente.

Pasan los siguientes minutos distraídos en cualquier cosa que no sean ellos mismos. Hermione está empezando a desear que aparezca Ginny de nuevo, porque se siente más nerviosa ahora que cuando estaba sola. Y sabe exactamente por qué, o más bien por quién.

Mirarlo es cómo exponerse, así es cómo ella se siente, vulnerable a él. Y justo por ello se dijo hace tiempo que tenía que evitarlo.

-Así que eres músico—intento desesperado por liberar tención—eso es bueno.

-¿"Bueno"? Si eso es lo mejor que puedes decir… aunque no sé qué esperada de una abogada seria como tú

-No dije nada malo, solo que no entiendo del todo la utilidad de tu profesión.

-¿Utilidad? La música cambia el mundo.

-Pues explícame, ¿cómo cambias el mundo Ron Weasley?—pregunta desafiante.

-Le doy vida—dice con simpleza—nada es lo mismo sin música. Todo se ve más… vacío, todos necesitan música para ser felices.

-Yo no necesito música para ser feliz.

-Se nota—ríe sarcástico—eres tan feliz que tu cara lo dice todo.

-¡Ey!—se queja frunciendo el seño.

Ron continúa riendo por el gesto de Hermione, que da justo el sentido contrario a lo que ella pretendía, dando la razón al chico. Y al notarlo, no puede evitar contener una sonrisa al tiempo que se coloca una mano en la frente.

-Te juro que pensaba que ya te habrías escapado a estas alturas, no creí que estuvieras tan… acompañada —dice Ginny a sus espaldas-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada—responden al unísono.

-Aaa… -exclama Ginny con una sonrisa a medias—sí, justo eso creí.

-Más bien—se endereza en su asiento Ron-¿Qué hacías afuera tú?

-Estaba hablando con alguien—dice hermética.

-¿con quién? ¡¿un muchacho?!

Hermione quiere desaparecer, no le corresponde esa situación familiar y para nada quiere ver más peleas. Ya suficiente ha tenido con las de sus padres; así que se escuda dando pequeños y prolongados traguitos a su jugo.

-Pues si tanto te interesa, sí. Es un muchacho—confiesa tranquilamente.

-¿Qué?—la cara del chico cambia drásticamente-¿Quién? Espero que no sea un perdedor como el último payaso con quien andabas.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo con las agresiones. Y no tienes que preocuparte, él es magnífico. ¿Verdad que sí, Hermione?—le asegura.

Hace una nota mental para matar a Ginny la próxima vez que estén a solas.

-Ah…-se encuentra con una mirada insistente de Ginny—si, lo es.

Ron las mira extrañado, pero decide dejar el tema por la paz.

-Ginny ya me quiero ir—pide Hermione enseguida.

-¿Por qué? Creí que la estabas pasando bien—insinúa con la vista puesta en su hermano.

-Es que ya estoy cansada y…

-Tuvo un percance con un tipo molesto—le confiesa Ron.

-¿Qué paso?—pregunta ella alarmada.

-Intento propasarse un poco, pero se rompió la nariz en el intento.

Ginny observa la sonrisa de su hermano y parece entenderlo todo.

-Espero que le hayas dado muy fuerte

-Tal como me enseño Bill—ríe

-Qué bueno que les divierte, pero yo quiero irme ahora—Hermione se irrita un poco

-Está bien, ya nos vamos—accede su amiga. Ambas se levantan

-¿No vas a quedarte?—pregunta Ron a la castaña—digo, ¿no van a quedarse?—corrige avergonzado.

-No, lo siento, es que ya tuve suficiente por hoy—se excusa Hermione—quizá…otro día.

Ginny los observa como si jugara ping pong con los ojos, de uno a otro examina con cuidado sus gestos y levanta una ceja sonriente.

-Así que… ¿nos vamos o…?

-Si—reacciona de pronto la castaña—hasta luego Ron.

-Hasta luego.

Caminan hasta la salida, y todavía siente esa cosa rara en las rodillas, en el estómago, en todas partes. Solo hasta que están sentadas en el coche de Ginny se atreve a suspirar con fuerza buscando tranquilidad.

-Lamento lo del chico acosador—se disculpa su amiga—tarde demasiado afuera.

-Está bien, no pasó nada de todas maneras.

-¿Entonces Ron salió al rescate?

-Pues a base de violencia, pero llego justo a tiempo—reconoce—creo que ese Simus Finnigan quería besarme—dice con un escalofrió.

-¿Simus Finnigan? ¿Ese fue el tipo?—se sorprende—Con razón le dio duro, ya me contó que "problema" tuvo con él

-Si, todavía le importa a Ron lo que paso con su novia—comenta Hermione.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de que lo que hizo hoy fue por Lavender…—suelta Ginny, mientras retira el freno.

Luego de un rato, en el que pasan miles de ideas por su cabeza, Hermione habla.

-Respóndeme si me equivoco, el que no te hayas sorprendido ni un poquito de encontrarte a Ron en el club, significa que tú sabias que iba a estar ahí.

Ginny la mira. Y precede al silencio. Solo silencio.

-No creas que esto se quedara así, Ginebra Weasley—advierte con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.


	8. Staring at the end

**Staring at the end/Mirando hacia el Fin**

Con un poco más de dos semanas de inicio de clases, el colegio estaba resultando mucho más arduo de lo que les hizo cree la primera semana. Para Ginny y Hermione, era su último semestre de la carrera de derecho, lo que les significaba una gran cantidad de detalles burocráticos que arreglar para su próxima graduación y nombramiento.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba inmersa en el ritmo estresante de la escuela, la desesperante situación con sus padres y la inminente boda de su mejor amiga. Constantemente se sorprendía deseando que el tiempo pasara lo más pronto posible, que todo se estabilizara pronto; pero también sabía que las cosas ya no serían nunca como lo eran ahora, y una parte de ella se aferraba a sus últimos momentos de joven estudiante.

El viernes por la tarde preparo su maleta con ropa suficiente para pasar un fin de semana largo en casa de su madre. No creía que estuvieran haciendo muchos progresos en su relación de padres-hija, puesto que cada vez que se veían terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa, menos sus problemas, incluso cuando ella los sacaba a la conversación.

-Ginny—llaman entrando a la habitación que comparten—ya me voy, nos vemos el… ¿te sientes bien?

Esta recostada sobre su cama, se le ve algo pálida y cansada. Aunque no sería algo muy extraño en días como los que tienen ahora, no es normal para la inagotable energía de Ginny.

-Sí, solo me siento cansada. Deben ser los benditos exámenes—se queja, y así se parece un poco más a ella—se debería poner una ley que nos prohíba ser explotados con tal cantidad de deberes.

-Tranquila, exagerada—se burla Hermione—solo se me hizo extraño verte acostada un viernes por la tarde.

-No es nada, seguro voy a resfriarme solamente.

-Bueno, pues te dejo porque mi padre mando un chofer a recogerme—rueda los ojos hacia atrás—como si no pudiera irme en autobús.

-Deberías aceptar que te compre un auto, si fuera yo no lo despresaría—comenta levantándose con parsimonia.

-Me comprare un auto cuando tenga MI dinero para comprarme un auto, hasta entonces puedo sobrevivir en el transporte público.

-Ok, ok, no te exaltes. Ya sé cómo piensas, yo soy la cómoda que busca la vida fácil—bromea—Pero date prisa, entonces.

-Nos vemos el lunes. ¡No hagas nada loco el fin de semana!

-¿Yo? Cómo si no me conocieras—dice ofendida

-Precisamente por eso te lo digo—y sale del cuarto divertida por la broma.

A las 6 en punto, ella y el chofer, que resultó ser un hombre de mediana edad bastante amable, llegaron al aparcadero de la casa de su madre. Entro por la puerta trasera que conecta a la cocina con el jardín e inmediatamente dio con su madre.

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste hija, ¿Qué tal el viaje hasta aquí?—pregunta dándole un beso y un abrazo.

-Bien mamá, el chofer se portó muy bien.

-¡Ah! Es verdad, tu padre dijo que mandaría a alguien por ti—y luego rueda los ojos un poco—le dije que podías venir en autobús.

-¡Lo mismo pensé yo!—confiesa riendo.

Había olvidado lo mucho que se parece a su mamá.

-¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena?—le ofrece.

-Claro, ¿Qué preparas?—responde gustosa

-Cordero en salsa dulce, arroz blanco y una ensalada.

-Bien, dime con que te ayudo—asiente colocándose el delantal que su madre le ofrece.

A veces, cuando está profundamente triste o se siente decaída, suelen aparecer en su mente recuerdos de su madre cocinando, algo que, desde que ella tiene memoria, le gusta hacer. Recuerda sobre todo los olores que desprendía la cocina, y le gustaba mucho más la cena porque al dar las 7 de la noche su padre regresaba a casa de la empresa dental, abrazaba a ambas y se sentaban juntos a cenar. Porque sí, antes de separarse, sus padres eran una pareja normal. Se querían.

-La cena va estar de lujo esta noche—exclaman en el umbral de la puerta.

-Llegas temprano—dice su madre a manera de saludo-¿poco trabajo?

-Más bien, ganas de ver a mi hija—corrige John Granger sonriendo.

-Hola papá—lo abraza.

Esta es su actitud desde hace un mes, cada vez que se reúnen, juegan a pretender que todo está bien. Como si los últimos 15 años no hubieran pasado y se tratara de un día común y corriente.

Una vez lista, su madre sirve la cena y así transcurre el resto de la tarde y la noche, entre pláticas y el ruido de los cubiertos contra la vajilla. Al menos hasta que el teléfono de la casa timbra haciendo que su madre se levante para contestar.

-Hermione—llama desde la sala.

Deja la conversación que mantiene con su padre y se levanta para ir hasta su mamá.

-¿Sí?

-Es para ti—le pasa el teléfono—es tu amiga Ginny, y no suena muy bien. Tarda lo que necesites.

Quizá si se ha enfermado, es lo que primero que piensa antes de contestar por la bocina

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué sucede?

-Hermione, disculpa que te moleste es que… no sabía que hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien

Definitivamente no se oye bien, pero no porque este congestionada por una gripe, como creyó por el comentario de su mamá, sino porque esta triste y puede decir que hasta sollozando.

-No me molestas para nada, dime que te pasa. Suenas triste.

-Harry se fue—solloza

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que se fue?—está sorprendida.

-Pues… hoy vino y dijo que tenía que salir del país… porque tiene que arreglar asuntos de su familia

-¿Y eso es todo lo que te dijo? ¿Esa es su excusa?

-Bueno, es que se veía muy afectado, creo que estaba indeciso. Le pedí más explicaciones, pero solo dijo que no podía arrastrarme con sus problemas—concluye entre sollozos.

-Pero… no puede solo hacerlo así… ¿Cuándo regresa?—se atreve a preguntar.

Escucha como Ginny lucha por mantenerse calmada, porque la voz le salga de la garganta.

-No lo sé—responde débil—solo dijo que no podía llevarme—se recompone un poco, según por cómo se oye, trata de limpiar su nariz y dejar de llorar sin tanto éxito—pero me prometió que va a volver. Lo hizo Hermione… y luego nos casaremos.

Para este punto, ya no sabe que pensar del tal Harry, todo esto es tan sospechoso. ¿Y qué si solo quería divertirse con Ginny? No sería tan extraño.

-Ginny…-empieza a explicarle con calma, tomando asiento en un sofá de la sala—lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y… tal vez… dejarlo ir.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?—responde a la defensiva.

-Porque no se deja solo botada a la gente que se quiere—dice intentando dejar la idea clara- ¿y que si no regresa? Sé que esto va a ser muy doloroso para ti, pero… quizá sea lo mejor.

-No, Hermione—dice suplicante—no quiero dejarlo ir, quiero confiar en que vendrá… porque si puede volver ¿no?—pero del otro lado al silencio, del que habla más que las palabras—necesito que confíes conmigo.

-Es que lo que pides es difícil, todo es tan sospechoso. Se desaparece así sin más…

-¡Por favor, necesito que confíes!—se desespera—solo necesito que me lo digas, solo dilo porque estoy volviéndome loca—ha roto a llorar, puede oírlo a través del auricular.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá, vamos a hablar tranquilamente.

-No…-hipa un poco—No necesito que vengas. No sí solo vas a venir con tus argumentos de lógica y superioridad, ¡no quiero eso de ti!—ahora está gritando—Cualquiera puede decirme que soy una tonta, que él está engañándome… yo necesito a MI amiga, y si no puedes serlo ahora, ¡no te quiero aquí!

Y luego nada, solo el ruido continuo del teléfono que indica que ha colgado. Lo que más temía que pasara, ya pasó. Se siente muy mal por Ginny, aunque haya tenido razón en cuanto a que esa relación era inestable, lo daría todo porque no fuera así.

La imagen de una pelirroja derrotado y llorando le viene a la mente, haciéndola sentir culpable por su reacción. Ginny tenía razón en ello, Hermione debía ser la amiga que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que la consolara, que la apoyara; y en su lugar le dijo lo que todos le echaran en cara, lo obvio.

Pero, es que cómo iba a mentirle y a darle esperanzas cuando en realidad ella no creía que el tal Harry regresara. Estaba claro que solo fueron palabras, o ¿no? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que Harry fuera la excepción entre el millón? Esas, precisamente, una a un millón.

Decide que lo mejor es darle espacio a su dolida amiga, el lunes arreglara las cosas. Por tanto, se limita a regresar al comedor y terminar de cenar con sus papás.

Luego de un domingo más bien aburrido en casa de su madre, el lunes Hermione se levantó temprano. Quería pasar a su departamento antes de las clases, porque su plática por teléfono con Ginny le dejo pensativa y muy preocupada, esperaba que para entonces, Ginny hubiera entendido con más claridad su situación y pudiera darle la razón.

Bajo a desayunar cerca de las 7 de la mañana, su madre estaba a punto de salir al trabajo.

-Buenos días hija, te dejo porque tengo reunión antes de ir al consultorio—su madre era dentista—pero quiero que desayunes bien—le advierte.

-Si mamá—era bueno saber que algunas costumbres nunca cambiarían.

Se sentó a la mesa con pan tostado, un poco de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de leche. Oyó el sonido de la puerta que indicaba que su madre ya había partido, y se dio prisa para no retrasarse en su plan.

Cinco minutos más tarde tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta repasando mentalmente si llevaba todas sus cosas. Se dio una palmada en la frente cuando recordó que su reloj de pulsera aún estaba arriba en su cuarto. Tenía un pie en la escalera cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Probablemente era su madre, que habría olvidado las llaves o algo así. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, no era muy usual aquello.

-¿Ginny?—y su sorpresa no puede ser más grande.

Frente a su puerta, una joven pálida como la nieve y con una expresión de verdadero terror en el rostro le devolvía la mirada.

-Hermione…Harry se fue y…

-Lo sé, y déjame decirte que tuviste razón en enojarte conmigo. Yo debí ser más comprensiva y apoyarte, de verdad lo lamento—dice anticipadamente.

-Eso… ya no importa… en realidad…-habla pausadamente, como si le costara mucho.

-Ginny ¿te sientes bien? Te ves enferma.

-No, no lo estoy, yo… Hermione, Harry se fue y yo…

-Ya sé, y sé que va a ser complicado que lo superes pero con el tiempo… vas a esta bien—le asegura.

Sin embargo, su amiga no luce mejor por estas palabras, de hecho, parece más desesperada y ansiosa que nunca. Ahora que la ve con detenimiento, viste la misma ropa con la que a dejo el viernes pasado, y parece que no ha dormido nada bien y llorado mucho. Trae las llevas del auto en la mano, y un sobre blanco en la otra.

-¿Ginny?—dice pidiéndole una explicación.

La chica respira profundo y da la impresión de que reprime el llanto.

-Harry se fue y… Hermione…

-¿Qué?—apremia ella.

-Estoy embarazada.

El peso del mundo entero comienza a hacer presión sobre ambas muchachas, con efecto inmediato. Todo parece cambiar con el golpe de simples palabras, lo saben. Hoy, todo va a ser diferente para siempre.

-Hermione—Ginny comienza a quebrarse lentamente—Estoy embarazada… y Harry se fue… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Y es una de las pocas ocasiones en que la brillante Hermione Granger no puede contestar inmediatamente a una pregunta.


	9. With or Without you

**With or Without you/ Con o Sin ti.**

La tetera silba con fuerza y llena de ruido el apartamento. Hermione corre a retirarla del fuego, vierte el agua en una taza y le coloca un sobre de té dentro. Tiene suerte de atinar con los terrones de azúcar al recipiente sin derramar el líquido, porque honestamente, tiene toda su concentración en otra parte.

Entra a la habitación, donde una Ginny fuera de sí está sentada con los pies extendidos sobre la cama. Tiene la mirada perdida y apariencia pensativa.

Hace un rato que regresaron de la casa de su madre, Hermione manejo puesto que su amiga no estaba en condiciones. Casi tuvo que obligarla para que se diera un baño, durante el cual, ella aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a los exámenes de laboratorio que Ginny se había hecho. No había duda. Seis semanas.

Después la arropo con una bata y la dejo en la cama, dónde no ha movido ni un dedo. Le pone la taza de té en la mano, insiste en que tomarlo le hará bien y como recompensa Ginny sorbe dos traguitos.

-Deberías irte a la escuela—le sugiere después de beber, casi en automático.

-No, está bien. Le pedí a Neville que trajera mis deberes para ponernos al corriente luego.

Otro silencio y dos traguitos más.

-Estoy lista para tu sermón Hermione—otra vez en automático, sin mirarla.

-No voy a darte ningún sermón Ginny—dice comprensiva, intenta animarla—no porque no te lo merezcas, sino porque ya sabes lo que diría.

-Si ya sé—y aparece casi una curva en sus labios a manera de sonrisa—"¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió tal irresponsabilidad? ¿No aprendiste nada de la clase de sexualidad?" y cosas así.

-Pues si—admite más aliviada porque esa es la Ginny de siempre—algo así pero con más… energía.

-¡Ah! Claro, esa parte es importante para tus sermones, lo sé—remueve el té con la cuchara, pensativa otra vez—lo que no sé es que va a pasar ahora.

La pregunta del millón ¿Qué viene después?

-¿Ya intentaste comunicarte con Harry?—si alguien debe saberlo, es él.

-Ya, no responde. Lo que es lógico en parte, se fue a otro continente.

-Pero debe haber una forma de que le hagas saber—insiste.

Ginny baja la mirada.

-Creo que a esto te referías con que nos movimos muy rápido—acepta—yo no tengo otra información de él, se llama Harry James Potter, es abogado, nació en Norteamérica y un número telefónico que ahora ya nadie contesta.

-¡No es posible!—exclama asombrada— ¿es todo?

-Que nos sea útil, sí. No nos sirve que le gusta la música clásica, los perros, viajar en tren, que tiene ojos hermosos, y que es amable y…

-No, no nos sirve—interrumpe—a menos de que vayas a Norteamérica buscando por todas partes chicos de ojos verdes y que le gusten los perros.

Algo se hunde en el interior de la pelirroja, se ve en su mirada, en sus hombros.

-Lo que de verdad creo importante—continua Hermione—es decirle a tu familia.

-Y es lo que más miedo me da—confiesa—no van a entenderlo.

-Es que no es una noticia sencilla de asimilar, trae muchos líos Ginny. Estarán muy preocupados.

-Estarán molestos—corrige—de eso si puedo estar segura. No van a perdonarme esto jamás.

-Por supuesto que lo harán. Te quieren mucho, te adoran. Eres su niña, ¿Cómo no van a perdonarte?

-Precisamente por eso, voy a decepcionarlos tanto que no sé qué vallan a hacer conmigo.

Deja la taza vacía en la mesita junto a la cama, se frota las manos con nerviosismo.

-Iré contigo—ofrece Hermione—Iré a la madriguera a que hables con ellos.

La toma de las manos, evitando que siga poniéndose más ansiosa.

-¿Cuándo debería hacerlo?—pregunta igual que una niña indefensa.

Y Hermione sostiene con más fuerza.

-Cuando estés lista, Ginny.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que para cuando se habían dado cuenta, otra semana se había ido volando. Ginny, temeraria y decidida, acordó con Hermione que irían a la Madriguera, casa de sus padres, el día sábado pasado el mediodía.

Hermione no volvió a sacar el tema de Harry en toda esa semana, puesto que su amiga ya tenía bastante en que pensar. La situación era verdaderamente crítica, Ginny sería madre soltera si ese muchacho no aparecía nunca más, lo que ella consideraba era muy probable. Y de todas formas, si llegaba a aparecer de nuevo… ¿respondería por el bebé? Como pensó, era crítico lo que vivía.

-¿Estas lista?—pregunto Hermione a Ginny el sábado cerca de las 11 de la mañana.

-Aja—le sudan las manos un poco, se nota porque las frota en su pantalón—hay que hacer esto rápido.

-Va a salir bien—la reconforta, toma las llaves del departamento y palmea su espalda.

-Eso espero.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que Hermione esperaba, la seguridad de Ginny fue en aumento conforme se acorta la distancia hasta la madriguera. Se ve mucho más concentrada, mucho más decidida. Ella ni siquiera le ha preguntado más al respecto en la última semana, aunque asume que Ginny está más que dispuesta a enfrentar a cualquiera para defender a Harry, y ahora, su embarazo. Sí, esa es exactamente su cara.

El viaje es silencioso de ambas partes, una expectante a lo que suceda en minutos, otra decidida a enfrentarlo. Hasta que llegan a la casa de los Weasley se mantiene calladas, salen con movimientos precisos y sin titubear entran. Su padre en la sala, con el periódico, se percata inmediatamente de su llegada, y se retira los lentes, inquisitivo.

-¿Ginny? No avisaste que venías, y menos que traías a Hermione—se levanta y extiende la mano a la castaña a manera de saludo.

-Fue de improviso papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?

-En la cocina, va a querer hacer de todo para la comida viendo a nuestra invitada—dice animado.

Y luego, Ginny hace el primer movimiento, directo y conciso.

-No creo que nos quedemos para comer. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

Su padre, seguramente por la experiencia con jóvenes problemáticos como los gemelos, intuye inmediatamente el rumbo de la situación.

-¿Qué sucede Ginny?—pregunta ya serio.

Esta le dirige a Hermione una mirada y un asentimiento, que significan "ahí voy, dame espacio". Y camina con su padre hasta la cocina, dejando a su amiga en la sala, pensativa.

Transcurren cinco, diez minutos y considera buena señal que no haya gritos aún. Tal como lo pensó, los padres de Ginny son personas razonables y le darán a su hija su apoyo, eso debe ser.

Tan abstraída se encuentra en sus pensamientos, que el ruido de la puerta hace que se sobresalte con ganas. Con una mano en el pecho, observa concentrada hacia el marco de la entrada para ver quién aparece por ahí. Comienza a preguntarse seriamente si su suerte será buena o mala cuando ve a Ron emerger, con su aire despreocupado y su cabello de fuego.

-¿Acaso estas siguiéndome a todos lados?

-¿Siguiéndote? Tú eres quien siempre me encuentra—lo acusa.

-O quizá eres tú la que se coloca donde yo pueda encontrarla—razona, ella sospecha que es solo para molestarla.

-Como si tuviera buenas razones para seguirte

-Ooo yo creo que hay muy buenas razones para seguirme, cualquier chica te las diría con gusto—se regodea con una mirada presuntuosa.

-¡Wow! Y yo que empezaba a creer que eras un chico agradable—está más bien divertida por su actitud, aunque intenta parecer molesta.

Ron sonríe y avanza para luego desplomarse en el otro lado del sillón donde ella se encuentra. Por un segundo, se distrae con la forma en que él sonríe, hasta que una voz en su cabeza la reprende y le obliga a mirar a otro lugar.

El chico se desabotona los puños de la camisa y un botón del cuello, visiblemente exhausto. Carraspea un poco, y se endereza en su lugar.

-Pero, ya enserio ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo vine a ver a mis padres, es mi casa y eso…digo, sin ofender ni nada—y luego pierde el control de su lengua—y no porque no quiera que estés aquí, o porque no me guste. Digo, tampoco es que me "guste" que estés aquí, porque no tendría que gustarme que tú…

-Vine con Ginny, solo eso—simplifica y reprime el impulso de reírse de como Ron a veces es el hombre que la salva de un acosador y otras es el torpe que se hace un lio cuando le habla.

-¿Ginny está aquí?

-En la cocina con tus padres—y luego recuerda que es lo que está pasando ahí—es que… es un asunto… complicado.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Otra vez está en problemas? Siempre se anda metiendo en algo esa niña…

-Pues es algo como un problema pero… no tanto como eso, es más bien… problemático.

La cara de él no puede ser más confusa, preocupada y extrañada.

-Pero ¿de que estas…

-¡No tengo nada que pensar! ¡Ya lo he decidido, madre!—el grito de Ginny rompe el hilo de la naciente pregunta de Ron, y junto a ello, irrumpen escandalosamente.

-¡Es que es increíble Ginny!—responde igual su madre siguiéndola por la puerta del comedor hasta la sala—Creí que eres una jovencita inteligente, que sabía decir NO. Y ahora… no sabes nada de él, solo fue un barbaján que se aprovechó.

-Y lo peor es que te está echando a perder el futuro que tenías planeado—secunda su padre—Ginny puedes ser una profesionista exitosa.

-¡No, lo peor es que ella se lo permite!—su madre está perdiendo el control-¡Tú, con tu orgullo de salir adelante sola, vas a dejar que lo que te hizo él te destruya!

-¡YA BASTA!—pocas veces se ve como ahora-¡Aún puedo ser una profesionista y trabajar, y salir adelante! ¡Puedo hacerlo con o sin ayuda de Harry! ¡Incluso sin ayuda de ustedes!

-¡Es que criar a un niño no es algo que se haga solo para probar que puedes hacerlo!—intenta razonar su padre—Solo piensa que hay personas que si pueden ofrecerle algo mejor, que sea mejor para ambos.

Ron y Hermione, espectadores hasta el momento, tratan de recomponerse de la sorpresa. Él de llegar a la conclusión del meollo de a discusión, y ella de la inflexible postura de los padres de Ginny. ¿Escucha bien? ¿Están insistiéndole para que recurra a dar en adopción?

-Ya sabía que no iban a entenderlo—dice con resentimiento ella—pero creía que al menos harían un esfuerzo.

-Y nosotros creímos tener una hija responsable y muy inteligente con sus decisiones, y ya ves… todos nos llevamos una horrible decepción aquí—responde Arthur.

Y es ahí cuando algo en el ambiente cambia. Ginny mira a sus padres con tanto dolor, rencor y enojo que asusta un poco, incluso a Hermione, que siente lo mismo hacía sus padres a veces. Son sus palabras, y la forma en que las dice lo que no deja lugar a duda alguna en ellas.

-Ustedes son mis padres, nunca dejaran de serlo—comienza Ginny—pero a partir de ahora me declaro independiente de todo lo suyo. No quiero más nada de este lugar, ni su dinero ni su casa.

Su serenidad, la firmeza de su voz, sería suficiente para retractar a cualquier padre de sus intenciones, pero no a Molly ni a Arthur, que no dan un paso atrás. Tal vez porque si algo caracteriza a esta familia es su férreo carácter, tal vez porque de verdad creen tener la razón.

-Así que hasta que no puedan aceptar que voy a quedarme a este bebé porque creo firmemente en que Harry regresara y las cosas van a ponerse mejor… hasta que no crean en mí… no quiero ser su hija.

Y les da la espalda decidida a no voltear, porque lo que acaba de hacer es firmar una sentencia. Es quebrar una parte de su familia.

-Ginny—llama su madre, como en un pequeño momento de debilidad—Cuando te des cuenta de que ese infeliz no regresara, y que todo se te complique, regresaras y nos darás la razón—asegura recomponiendo la postura estricta.

-Y entonces…—agrega su padre—solo entonces arreglaremos las cosas.

La chica, que se quedó pasmada ante el repentino llamado de su padre, gira un poco la cabeza para que solo vean su perfil.

-No en esta vida.

Y sale por la puerta ruidosamente. Hermione se mantiene un momento en la misma posición, tratando de procesar lo que ha pasado, y luego, sobresaltada sale inmediatamente tras de su amiga sin despedirse de nadie.

La alcanza ya en el auto justo cuando intenta sin exito insertar la llave para arrancar, sube rápidamente y la llama por su nombre varías veces pero no responde. Demasiado ocupada en no errar de nuevo con la llave. El ruido de la puerta de la Madriguera hace que Hermione mira hacía esa dirección, Ron camina hasta el auto con cientos de palabras atoradas en su boca, según puede notar en su expresión. Pero no es tan rápido como la mano de Ginny, que acaba de girar la llave y mover la palanca de velocidades.

Lo último que ve al volverse en su asiento, es a Ron a través de la ventana trasera, confundido y con los hombros caídos quedándose atrás conforme ganan velocidad. Las manos de Ginny aprietan con tanta fuerza el volante que sus dedos están blancos, y parece a punto del colapso.

-Ginny—llama con un susurro.

Sus ojos no quitan su mirada de enfrente.

-Ginny—esta vez lo dice con más fuerza—tienes que parar.

Pero nuevamente su intento es fallido.

-¡Ginny orilla el auto ahora!—ordena sin reprimir, enérgica.

Para su sorpresa, el auto se detiene lentamente hacia la orilla. Hermione aprovecha para salir, rodear el vehículo y abrir la puerta del conductor.

-¡Muévete!—ya no dará pie a que le ignore de nuevo—Yo voy a conducir.

Ginny se recorre al asiento del copiloto con parsimonia, pero con la mandíbula apretada y expresión dura. Hermione decide enfocarse en manejar solamente, media hora más tarde están llegando al apartamento.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?—le ofrece la castaña.

Ginny niega con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres un té?

Otra negativa.

-¿Quieres hablar?—intenta de nuevo.

Ginny la mira directamente, y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse. Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y rompe en llanto, por fin.

Hermione la abrazo lo más fuerte que puede, y siente como poco a poco, Ginny se va debilitando hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. Porque al fin se ha roto. Porque las palabras de sus padres ya surtieron efecto, y Hermione se equivocó: los señores Weasley resultaron como todas las demás personas que tanto intenta mantener a raya, dañinos.

-Hermione—para de llorar y se seca las lágrimas—voy a irme del departamento, buscare otro lugar porque no quiero que nadie de mi familia me encuentre—solloza apenas—y bueno…porque ya no voy a poder pagarlo.

-No vas a ningún lado—la contradice.

-Tengo que hacerlo, porque… ahora necesito trabajar así que pediré mi baja de la facultad al menos por un año, y así poder reunir algún dinero por sí Harry… no regresa pronto, yo—está comenzando a desmoronarse otra vez—necesitare comenzar a planear como voy a traer a este bebé al mundo.

Hermione busca su mirada y le sonríe para darle ánimo. Esto es algo que ha rondado en su cabeza todos los días desde que Ginny le contó.

-No pensaras que vas a hacerlo sola, ¿o sí? Ya lo tenemos bajo control.

-¿Tenemos?—repite con una lagrima en la mejilla.

-Pues sí. No mudaremos, eso sí. Necesitamos un lugar a la mitad de precio de este para que mi mitad aquí, lo cubra todo allá.

La cara de Ginny cambia por completo, y reconoce que es lo que tiene. Esperanza.

-Y trabajaremos medio tiempo, tú hasta que puedas claro, porque no solo hay que ahorrar para pagar el hospital y todo eso, sino que voy a llevarte a un doctor. Para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien—continúa.

-No tienes que…

-¡Oye! Estamos juntas en esto. Lo acepte desde el principio, así que no digas nada más. Mañana iré al banco, tengo una cuenta de ahorro y no es mucho pero nos sirve para el enganche de otro departamento.

-Tus ahorros no, Hermione…

-Sí. Todos mis otros planes tendrán que esperar, no son tan importantes como tú.

-Pero…

-Ginny, no se habla más—dice severa, y le seca la última lágrima con el pulgar—solo una cosa extra.

-Lo que quieras—concede ligeramente abrumada por la repentina rectitud.

-Yo seré la tía buena onda, ¿sí?—tiene el asomo de una sonrisa, cada vez más notoria.

Ginny, pasmada por un segundo, la mira y deja escapar el llanto nuevamente, esta vez mezclado con su risa. Responde con otro abrazo, firme y fuerte. Con más certeza de lo que va a pasar. Con mucho cariño hacia su amiga.

Porque no, no está sola.


	10. Invest In Love

**Invest in Love/ Invierte en Amor**

-Los espero mañana en la biblioteca, revisaremos estudios de caso para el próximo examen.

Subraya dos veces la última palabra de su escrito, y hace una nota mental. Escribe tantos detalles cómo le es posible, pues pretende dejarle a Ginny todos sus apuntes una vez que ella vuela a la escuela.

No fue fácil decidirlo pero luego de pensarlo mejor, y cómo de todas maneras se vería obligada a hacer una pausa cuando naciera el bebé, su pelirroja amiga se inclinó por hablar con servicios sociales y pedir una baja temporal. Lo que a todas luces dejaba más tranquila a la castaña, puesto que implicaba tener a Ginny fuera de la presión y el estrés de la escuela en su estado.

El profesor Lupin, al frente, repite la información para unos cuantos estudiantes distraídos en el fondo del salón y se despide con su característico brío formal pero no serio.

Sale enseguida para evitar el tumulto en la puerta, avanza por el pasillo presurosa con dirección hasta la salida del edificio. Una vez fuera y con la mente ocupada en su compañera de apartamento, se detiene a rebuscar en su mochila un poco de cambio para el autobús y su celular, aunque está más que segura que Ginny no ha llamado.

Está en ello cuando choca de costado con alguien, y rebota con la fuerza suficiente para soltar su mochila y que caiga estrepitosamente al suelo. Bufa exasperada mientras recupera uno de los tirantes de la bolsa, casi soltando todo un discurso acerca de lo mal educado que es caminar sin prestar atención a los demás. Cuando se endereza por completo deja su discurso a medias.

-Déjame decir "lo siento", por lo menos—se defiende Ron.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?—reclama más que preguntar.

-¿Por qué siempre comenzamos así nuestras conversaciones?—sonríe él un poco.

-Porque insistes en parecerte así como si nada en mi vida—recupera sus cosas y posiciona su mochila de nuevo en su hombro.

-No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso. ¿Cómo es que conoces gente nueva? ¿Les asignas una cita en tu agenda o qué?

-Claro que no—responde molesta.

-Bueno, está bien—se rinde con el humor—vine porque busco a…

-Ya sé a quién buscas, y solo voy a decir que ella no quiere ver a nadie—reanuda el paso tratando de ignorarle.

Ron la sigue de cerca sin perder su paso.

-Pero es que ya pasaron un par de semanas desde lo que paso con mis padres y yo creí que…

-¿Y sabes que más ha pasado en estas semanas?—le interroga deteniéndose para mirarlo con rencor—Tus hermanos le han llamado por teléfono cuando se enteraron, y honestamente, pensé que serían más comprensivos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijeron?

-Que tus padres tenían un "poco" de razón con sugerirle dar al bebé en adopción, según Charlie—haciendo comillas con los dedos—y Bill dijo que se mantendría al margen de todo, para no incomodar a sus padres ni a Ginny, aunque eso se traduce como "no me molesten".

Ella estudia la expresión de Ron, que es más de sorpresa y estupefacción.

-Y Percy… ¡ah Percy! Te juro que si lo veo soy capaz de golpearlo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo?

-Que Ginny resulto ser "una deshonra para su familia"—y tiene que apretar los labios para no decir improperios.

Ron se queda pensativo por un momento, dando ligeros asentimientos. Hermione cree que está acordando silenciosamente con la opinión de sus hermanos, y justo cuando se prepara para iniciar con una discusión, el chico habla.

-Si me lo permites, seré yo quien le rompa la cara. Es un idiota. Todos lo son.

Lo que tiene claro con Ron Weasley, es lo impredecible que resulta. Siempre. Todo el tiempo. Por más que lo intente y justo cuando ya cree empezar a conocerlo, dice y hace cosas que la dejan expuesta y con la guardia baja.

-Pero bueno, ¿Dónde está ella? Fui a su departamento y me dijeron que se habían ido de allí.

-Es que nos mudamos—explica retomando precipitadamente su andar—necesitábamos otro lugar, no quiere ser encontrada, ¿si?—y es una parte del motivo, sí. Por no mencionar que ya no podrían pagar el antiguo alquiler—Esta… enojada y triste… es cambiante la verdad, está pasándola muy mal con todo esto.

-Bueno, entonces vamos allá—la observa esperando a que le indique el camino.

-Espera—detiene su avance tan repentinamente como lo había iniciado antes—No pensaras que voy a llevarte con ella ¿o sí?

-¿Y porque no? ¡Es mi hermana!

-¡¿Es que acaso no escuchas?!—cuestiona impaciente—A cabo de decir que no quiere ver a nadie ahora. A ninguno de ustedes, al menos.

-Tú no puedes solo prohibirme no verla—y su tono retador solo la inquieta más—Si es necesario te seguiré

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué parte de "GINNY no quiere verte" no entiendes? Esto no es mi decisión—hace un esfuerzo por contenerse, si algo le provoca Ron a veces es exasperación desbocada—No tiene que ver conmigo. Ella me hizo jurarle que no iba a decirle a nadie de su familia dónde estábamos. ¡No quiere verlos!

Se obliga a respirar profundamente para poder calmarse y ser capaz de regresar el golpe de argumentos que seguro le tiene preparada el pelirrojo. Tal vez le corresponda con un grito cómo el de ella, tal vez solo siga haciéndose el cabezota para molestarla.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo cuando supo que Lavender me engaño?

No está molesto, no es un grito, ni una ofensa. Es una pregunta extraña e ilógica para la situación. Pero lo que la hace detener toda la revolución de pensamientos en su cabeza es la manera en que sus ojos la examinan, y la forma en que habla.

-Me dijo… "Eres una buena persona. Te mereces algo mejor"

Es cómo un tiempo muerto, donde decenas de personas pasan a su alrededor, autos suenan el claxon, bullicio llena el espacio. Y ellos se limitan a verse a los ojos y atar cabos sobre lo que dice uno y otro, y porque no, sobre lo que siente uno y otro.

-Hermione, Ginny es una buena persona y se merece algo mejor que… este desastre.

Ahí está otra vez esa parte de Ron que es impredecible y genuina. La parte que la hace querer pasar horas y horas estudiándolo de pies a cabeza, querer estar ahí donde él este.

-Lo sé—responde débilmente—sé que se merece la vida de sus sueños, pero por ahora lo que tiene es una amiga que no la va dejar sola. Y espero que, con el tiempo, vuelva a tener una familia. Pero por ahora esto tendrá que bastar.

Ron se ve más conforme y convencido, no del todo, pero es bastante significativo.

-Siendo así, no es cómo que la tenga muy mal entonces—concede, haciéndola ruborizar un poco—pero… quiero saber… ¿crees de verdad que el tal Harry aparezca? Porque yo no quiero hacer otra cosa que matarlo.

-Por eso justamente debes mantenerte al margen un tiempo más—le explica—Tu hermana no está dispuesta a renunciar al chico. Se alejara de ti si intentas convencerla de lo contrario. Y no importa en realidad si yo creo en él o no. Yo tengo que creer.

-No es verdad—replica Ron—tienes derecho a odiarlo, si yo fuera tú lo haría. Se odia a la gente que lastima a los que amas.

-No si los que amas también aman a quien los lastima—razona distraída en los frondosos árboles encima de ellos

-¿Entonces es por obligación?

-Es porque eso es lo que necesita. Ginny necesita creer en cuentos de hadas, en finales de novela y en el amor inmortal para seguir adelante—habla mientras examina los rayos luminosos del sol atreves del follaje verde de la fila de árboles frente a ellos—Y justo ahora, voy a hacer lo que sea que ella necesite para seguir adelante.

Ron dirige su mirada al mismo lugar que Hermione, como si así pudiera seguir el mismo hilo de sus pensamientos. De reojo se permite un par de vistazos a su rostro, a algo que nunca había notado. A la chica junto a él, y a esa peculiar forma de ver la vida. Explicar que es lo que le produce esa fascinación sería cruelmente imposible. Es todo. Todo en ella.

-Es lo que se hace por los que amamos—concluye él al fin, ganándose una mirada de aprecio de la castaña.

A lo lejos ambos distinguen el característico autobús de la ciudad, y terminan de recorrer el camino hacia la banca techada que marca una parada oficial para el transporte. Antes de que el vehículo llegue hasta ellos Ron hace su último movimiento.

-Entonces te veo aquí mismo, a la misma hora el próximo viernes—apresura a debatir la mirada de desconcierto y alarma de Hermione—¡Eh! no acepto un no por repuesta. Yo ya acepte tu punto ahora acepta tú el mio. Me tendrás actualizado cada semana de cómo va Ginny , es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí.

Ella se contiene de emitir cualquier contraria. En parte porque tiene razón, Ron merece tener noticias semanales de Ginny, aunque sean escasas y a escondidas. Y en parte también, porque el autobús ha llegado y el chofer la mira esperando a que suba pronto.

-Está bien, pero solo serán 5 minutos cada semana, no más.

-Puedo con eso—se conforma y le sonríe triunfal.

Una vez arriba, mirando por la ventanilla y en movimiento, Hermione vuelve a hacerse un lio. Culpable por que tendrá que mentirle a su amiga, preocupada porque las cosas no se pongan peor por este nuevo acuerdo, y nerviosa porque el próximo viernes tendrá que ver a Ron Weasley otra vez.

Y eso es algo, para lo que honestamente, nunca se sentirá lo suficientemente preparada.

A pesar de que no es el lugar mejor decorado y elegante, le gusta el nuevo edificio donde vive.

Dobla la esquina donde ha bajado del autobús y lo observa de frente, con sus 5 pisos y bastantes apartamentos. Entra y la recibe el cordial saludo del administrador Sirius Black, hombre maduro y bastante bien parecido que resulto ser sorprendentemente amable apenas se mudó junto con Ginny hace un par de semanas.

-¡Buenas tardes señorita Granger!

-¡Buenas tardes señor Black!

-¡oh!, por favor. Dígame Sirius, el señor Black era mi padre—pide con humor.

-De acuerdo Sirius—acepta, sorprendida por lo fácil que resulta hablar con este hombre—en esa caso, puede llamarme Hermione.

-Muy bien señorita Hermione—dice satisfecho—por cierto, su amiga acaba de llegar, por poco se la topa aquí mismo.

-Qué bueno, entonces nos vemos Sirius, gracias.

Tal vez era por esto. El edificio resultaba increíblemente cómodo porque tenía gente así. Era raro, la verdad, considerando que ella no era precisamente una persona cálida y cercana con los demás.

A mitad de las escaleras dejo el tema en paz, y su amiga regreso a instalarse en sus prioridades de nuevo. Hoy había ido a su primera revisión con el médico, le habría gustado ir con ella, pero tenía clases importantes de las que no podía desistir. Ansiosa por saber cómo había ido todo, llego hasta el tercer piso y abrió la puerta marcada con un 8.

Por poco se da de frente con el pobre de Neville, que estaba en la misma posición y cercanía a la puerta, aparentemente listo para girar la perilla y salir.

-¡Ah! Lo siento Neville—se disculpa con una mano en el pecho por el repentino sobresalto.

-N-no te preocupes, soy yo el que no se fijó—corresponde amable, y cómo habitualmente se pone cada vez que tiene a una chica a menos de un metro, pálido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ha sido culpa mía. Vengo de prisa y con la cabeza en otro lugar—insiste ella.

-Bueno… es tu departamento después de todo… así que… técnicamente yo fui quien…

Ginny carraspea ruidosamente, y mira a Neville desaprobatoriamente. Este traga saliva y se recompone.

-Bueno, nos vemos Hermione—se despide—Ginny—asiente hacia ella y desaparece.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?—pregunta la castaña confundida.

-Nada, vino a ver como estábamos, nada más—resta importancia.

Hermione se encoge de hombros y deposita en la mesa su mochila. El nuevo lugar es más pequeño, pero es más acogedor. El color de las paredes, la simpleza del diseño. Comparten habitación, igual que antes; incluso cuando en el anterior lugar se podían permitir tener cada una su propia habitación, preferían dormir juntas, por lo que una habitación única no les molesta.

La cocina y el comedor prácticamente son la misma pieza, con lo más indispensable. Solo en una esquina el espacio de trabajo de Hermione: el escritorio, computador y lámpara de noche, el pasillo al baño y enseguida el mullido sillón de Ginny que se negó a desechar y la mesita ratona que marca la sala. Todo es cómodo y practico.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal te fue?—interroga Hermione sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

-Todo en perfectas condiciones—declara feliz acomodándose en el sillón—tengo 8 semanas, el crecimiento es normal, sin aparentes malformaciones y… es… diminuto—y señala con el índice sobre un pequeño recuadro de papel.

Se acerca hasta allí para ver mejor. Es la impresión de una ecografía.

-¿No es precioso?—exclama Ginny con ternura.

-Es… diminuto aún Ginny, no lo sé.

-Oh vamos, es perfecto—nunca ha visto tanta emoción en una de sus expresiones—sé que es muy pequeño todavía pero va a ser perfecto cuando crezca. No sé si será una niña o un niño, dijeron que hasta después de los 4 meses sabrían con exactitud, pero yo no quiero saberlo porque eso no importa—y agrega—Escuche su corazón.

Parece imposible que hoy en la mañana Ginny estuviera algo triste y decaída, si ahora sus ojos resplandecen de una especie de brillo difícil de describir. Toma asiento a su lado, dispuesta a continuar deleitándose con el agradable cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-¿A si?

-Sí—susurra, mirando la ecografía.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo?—le pregunta curiosa.

-Fue…-Ginny voltea a verla fijamente, con una sonrisa—fue… como uno de esos momentos en los que sabes que toda tu vida te ha preparado para estar ahí. Para sentirlo todo a la vez. Felicidad y amor por tenerlo, por saber que es tuyo—explica—y al mismo tiempo sentir pánico, como si de pronto cualquier cosa pudiera arrebatártelo. Fue tan extraño… y a la vez tan conocido. Antiguo. Como si siempre hubiera estado ahí…

Ginny recorre su vientre, que todavía no muestra gran cambio, con los dedos de la mano izquierda mientras habla. Hermione pone sus ojos en la imagen del feto en la ecografía y en su amiga alternativamente. Y de pronto ambas se sienten mejor, a pesar de que los últimos días fueron agotadores. Sentadas juntas en el sillón, comienzan a reír. A soltar la tensión de la mudanza, de la escuela, de los planes médicos, de todo.

-Me habría gustado estar ahí—confiesa Hermione después de un rato.

-No te preocupes, la próxima cita la programé un sábado en la mañana—reconforta su amiga.

-Me parece bien. Ya quiero conocer a mi sobrino—y lo dice en serio. De pronto se ha maravillado por ello.

-Todo va salir bien, ¿no?—pregunta Ginny, que se ha quedado pensativa.

-Claro que sí—le asegura Hermione—vamos a sobrevivir, tu bebé estará bien, tu Harry regresara y vivirán felices para siempre—termina imitando la narración de un cuento.

Ginny le da un codazo fingiendo enojo.

-Sí va a pasar. Regresara y seremos felices—asegura después—y luego veremos que hacer contigo, te buscaremos a alguien bueno, ¿sí?

Hermione ríe.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo—se levanta y le da un beso en la mejilla rápido—ya me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

-¿A dónde vas?—cuestiona sorprendida.

-Me voy al trabajo. En la biblioteca cerca del parque necesitaban recepcionista por las tardes y el pago está bastante bien así que…

-Hermione no quiero que te presiones tanto con el trabajo y luego el colegio, yo empiezo a trabajar la próxima semana y…

-Un momento, ¿a trabajar? ¿Dónde? Porque de hecho estuve pensando y haciendo cuentas, resulta que podemos arreglárnosla bien si solo trabajo yo.

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no—se pone de pie para estar ahora en la misma posición-¿Crees que solo me quedare en casa mientras tú lo resuelves todo? No. El señor Sirius me ofreció ser asistente de administración por las mañanas.

-¿Asistente de administración? ¿Y qué harías exactamente?

-Bueno, no estoy segura. Dijo que podría encargarme de atender la puerta en recepción, o supervisar el correo.

Es muy raro, en realidad. No parece que el administrador (y quien también es dueño del edificio) Sirius necesite ayuda. Más bien parece que quiere despilfarrar el dinero por algo que seguro el mismo puede hacer. ¿Por qué?

-Además no tendría que ir a ninguna parte, estaría siempre en el edificio—insiste Ginny.

-Mm… está bien, luego vemos exactamente qué pasa con ese empleo tuyo. Ya me voy, entro a las 4. Hay comida en el refrigerador—dice cruzándose una mochila de correa y tomando las llaves.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Acabas de llegar y no has comido nada.

-Comí algo antes de la última clase, no tengo mucha hambre. Mejor te veo para la cena—y tiene que elevar la voz para hacerse oír cuando ya ha cruzado el umbral—Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos—dice Ginny enseguida al ruido de la puerta, ya para nadie en especial.

Se vuelve a acurrucar en el sillón, con la ecografía en sus manos. Se mira el vientre cómo si así pudiera ver a esa cosita viva dentro. Y luego mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Espero que no le demos tantos problemas a tu tía—susurra.


End file.
